The Assignment
by ThatLovingAngel
Summary: Rose and gang are all in high school ALL HUMAN, and are given an assignment in class to have SECRET pen pals. they can not know who they are talking to, and are not aloud to ask, getting to know them and be friends, maybe more. meanwhile on a personal front Rose is being haunted dreams, that she doesnt understand, and Dimtiri is dealing with more than he should have to.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: DREAMS

RPOV

Footsteps. That's all I could hear. That's all I knew. Growing louder and louder, echoing. Always echoing. "ROSE? WHERE OH WHERE HAS LITTLE ROSIE GONE?" A voice called out; who it was though I didn't know. All I knew is that I had to run. So that's what I did. I ran. Though alley ways and streets, yards and shopping centers but it was never enough.

It never was. The footsteps got closer and closer, louder and louder. Echoing, off everything. Walls, windows, fruit stands. Everything. I knew any second now I would be caught, that's how it always happened. I would run passed the Mango stand and run straight into him. the man chasing me. only this time it was differant. i ran passed the Mangos, and into a building. stopping for only a second i made up my mind, i would stay and hid in there. there were so many people that a little girl would be hard to find right? right.

breathing hard i made my way over to the stand that was near a food cart, the stand had long dresses and i could hid in them. once i was hidden in the folds of the dress i let out a small breath.

thats when the hands grabbed me.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I sat bolt upright in bed. By brow covered in a cold sweat and my legs tangled in the sheets. Letting out a shaky breath I leaned back against my pillow and looked at the glowing red light of my clock. 5:59 AM. Time to get ready to go back to the hell they call high school.

DPOV

I was running, that's all I could remember for a moment. Why was I running? What did I need to do? It felt like I needed to be somewhere, I just could not for the life of me remember. Then I heard her scream and I remembered.

Viktoria, my baby sister needed me. She had gone out last night with Jesse and hadn't come home until after 12. Looking down at my watch I started running again. "VIKA!" I yelled for her, over and over again I yelled. But I never heard anything. Where the hell was she? What was he doing to her?

"VIKA!" I yelled once more as a door came into view, it was the door to her bedroom. And there were screams coming from it. _No! No he better not hurt her! I'll kill him! _I thought furiously as I charged the door. Battering it with my shoulder I tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. Try as I might it would not open.

"Dimka!" I heard my sister yell; only this time it seemed closer. "Dimka hurry, mama wants you" she told me as the door slowly faded into nothingness.

Opening my eyes I saw Viktoria standing over my bed, shaking me. "Dimka get up already, it's time for school." she said giving me one last hard shove before walking out of the door so I could get dressed for another day of torture

LPOV

The sun was shining brightly thought the windows as I sat at my desk, waiting for the rest of the class to file in. it was the first class of the day and I was extremely happy. I loved school. A chance to hang out with my friends and learn new things, what's not to love right? Right

I was sitting in the class for longer than seemed normal since the bell had rung about 10 minutes ago. Shaking my head to myself I stood from my desk and walked to the door to look out. When I did I saw that there were students in the rooms across the hall. Wondering what was going on I started to walk out of the class, only to be called back.

Turning around I saw that there were in fact students in the class. But they were not my normal classmates. They were the special needs students. I would know them since I spent my 5th hour in the class with them, helping them out. Smiling brightly I turned to look at the teacher Mr. Lazar. "Mr. Lazar is everything ok?" I ask sweetly. "Please sit back in your seat Ms. Dragimor, this is not time to wonder about the class" was his reply.

Sit in my seat? What? No, I am not a student in this class, I am in AP classes. I have straight A's. There is no way I am a student in the special needs class. Shaking my head again I start to walk to the door only to find it blocked by Rose, my best friend. "Hey Liss, is everything ok?" she ask to which I reply that no, every is NOT ok. "What the hell is going on Rose? I have to get to AP Biology." than she was laughing. Everyone was laughing. "Silly Liss. You are in this class now. Don't you remember? You had a Lobotomy."

"No!" I screaked as I sat up in bed, falling off my bed just as my alarm started buzzing at me to get up and go to school. The day hadn't even started and I already wanted to end.

CPOV

The room was dark, cold. Not that I expected anything to be different. This is how it was every time. Always the same. Dark. Cold. Mean. I don't remember much of that night, only that room, the smell and the sounds. God the sounds. ya that sounds like a lot, buts not. not really.

i was 9 when it happened. I was staying with my mom and dad for the weekend while my Aunt Tasha was away for some tournament or something. She should have known better than to leave me alone with them. Even at that age I knew they were wrong.

"Chrissie, come to mommy pumpkin." my mother said from across the room. Well this was new. Not even thinking about what was happening I got up and walked across the room to where my mother was sitting, my father next to her. "Do you want to play baby?" she ask me running her hand over my short black hair.

"yes mommy" I told her, smiling as she hit a button on her remote next to her and the room lit up. Where the coffee table should have been was a body. The body of my uncle Ned. Looking at my mommy she smiled and handed me something. A knife.

"Let's play Operation. Time to find Uncle Ned's...Liver!" she told be as she held her hand over mine on the knife and pressed it down into my uncles skin.

"No!" I shouted as I sat up in bed. Looking at the clock I shook my head. Another bad dream, god was they ever going to go away?

A/N: hey there! Thanks for reading my story! I know the characters seem OOC, but they are in their dreams, they can be whatever they want to be. Lol. Oh and I feel I have to clear something up. Lissa DOES NOT have a problem with special needs people, she is just scared out of her mind of losing the one thing she thinks she has going for her, her brain. (Kind of like Sydney)

I will be trying to post as much as I can, but I live in a VERY chaotic house with 7 kids so it may be slow. And I also get writers block bad. Where I cannot think of things to write. So send in ideas that you want to see in here and I'll try and incorporate them!

REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW! XD


	2. Chapter 2:

_**Chapter 2: Class**_

_**RPOV**_

High school, the bane of my existence. Ok so maybe I am being over dramatic; let's just say that I hated school. I always have. The one place I spent 7 hours a day pretending to be someone I am not. The world sees me as Amazing, popular Rose Hathaway, leader of the perfect life with the perfect star quarterback boyfriend. I am none of those things. Well I am Rose Hathaway, but that's it.

My mom is a workaholic and is never around and my dad took off when I was a baby. I don't even know who he is. I wish I could just find some friends who understand me for me and not for who they want me to be. Not that I am scared to be me because I am not. It's being alone that scares me, that's how I got to be Miss Popular. I went to all kinds of parties my freshmen year and got to know everyone. Now that's all anyone sees me as.

I guess it doesn't help that my mother tries to spoil me as a way to pretend to love me, which is why I am one of the handful of students who have a brand new car. Sure a lot of students have a car, but mine was a brand new black 2013 Nissan Altima. It had surprised everyone that a 17 year old could get brand new car but few knew it was mommy's way of kissing ass.

I was just pulling into the school parking lot when I saw my 'friends' hanging around waiting for me. The gang who consisted of Lissa Dragimor, Eddie Castile, Mason Ashford, my boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov, and Lissa's older brother (who was also on the football team) Andre. Forcing a fake smile onto my face I got out of the car and walked over to them. "Hey guys. What's going on?" I ask as I got over to them. They seemed excited about something but what I didn't know.

"Everyone is talking about it. Camille told me that she heard from Jesse, who heard from Reed, who heard from Avery..." Lissa started gushing but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Just spit it out already Liss. I don't care who heard what from who, all I want to know is what is going on" I told her, laughing when her pale skin took on a light ting of red. Lissa was my best friend since kindergarten and she was the only one who knew me inside and out.

"ya, your right it doesn't matter who it came from. But anyway it seems there is going to be a yearlong project. Some pen pal thing. OH I hope we get to write to people in other countries." Sighing happily, Lissa leaned against the wall, than leaned back up as of remembering she was wearing white.

"A yearlong project? Just great, I don't even do the ones we have in class" Mason said with a sigh as he ran his hands though his longish red hair. Mason was the only guy in our group that was not on some team, he was a 'free spirit' or at least that's what he called it. I just think that he was hiding the fact that he didn't make the football team when he tried out with sarcasm. See, Adrian was the quarterback, Andre was a half back, and Eddie was the full. What those mean I have no idea, just that they are extremely proud of them.

"I couldn't agree with you more Mase" I told him, rolling my eyes when a group of students walked by and bumped into Eddie. "Hey watch it" I told the guy who had bumped him. He was tall, at least 6'5, if not taller. "you would think that being so tall you would see where you are going, but looks like you may need glasses _Friend_" I added, and you could tell that the guy was getting ready to say something back, but lucky for me the bell rang for class.

After giving the giant one last look I turned and walked with everyone, save Lissa and Andre, to English. Lissa was taking all Senior class's so she was not in this one with us, and Andre was a senior. Once we were clear of the door way, Mason Eddie and I made our way to the back of the class were we always sat.

"so think they are going to spring this pen friend thing on us right away or ease us into it?" one of the girls that sat next to me, Meredith, ask leaning over to me. Mar and I had known each other a while, inside and outside of school since she lived down the street from me and we used to play when we were kids, but since we got into high school we grew apart some.

"I have no idea, Mrs. Petrov is cool so maybe she will wait till the end of class to do it." I told her as I smacked Masons hand. He was trying to reach in my back pocket and pull out the pen I kept there. "Mason, it's the frist week of school and you don't have a pen? Really?" I scolded him playfully as the teacher, Mrs. Petrov walked in. she was an older woman, but she was nice as they come.

"alright everyone settle down. As I am sure you have all heard, we are starting a _new project this year, in order to help stop all the bullying and clicks in the school._ It is school wide and no one is being left out of it. You are all getting Pen-Pals." She told us as she walked to her desk and sat on the front of it. "your pen pal will be another student, in this school. They will be in another grade though."

"Now, rules. You will write your pal at least once a week, turning in your letters or sending your email by no later than end of day thrusday. You can not know who they are. We are trying to get rid of the 'clicks' in this school and knowing who you are writing may mess that up. You are not aloud to ask who they are nor ask them anything to help figure out who they are." She went on to say as she stood from her desk and grabbed a gold fish bowl from it. Inside were what looked like little papers.

"inside are numbers. You will all pick one and then another class will pick numbers. And the matching numbers will be pals. Since this class is the frist of the day your numbers will have an A after them, and that's how we will tell who is paling with who. For your letters you have two ways you can write. Either the old fashioned way, by hand. Or we will set give you an email account set up for you and your pal to talk on." To my surprise everyone in the class seemed to be excited about this assiment. I knew that I was. A chance to talk to someone and not have to pretend to be something I am not because they don't know who I am? That sounded amazing.

When Mrs. Petrov walked over to my desk and held out the bowl, I dipped my hand in and pulled out a slip of paper _13-A_. I smiled when I saw the number, 13 was my lucky number. I had a feeling this was going to turn out to be a good year.

_**A/N: ok, so I know its kind of short, but it was written in the middle of the night and my brain was slowly dying. Lol anyway so now they have the assignment, what do you think? Would you like to have/had an assignment like that in school? I know for sure I would have. Haha. xD anyway, ya REVIEW! I will love you forever and it will make me update faster! Plus, I need idea's. I have some main plot points but little things are always welcome. I want this to be a story where you find things that you long for in other stories. Lol We Aim to Please. xD (if you can tell me where that is from Ill give you a 'walk in' in the story) **_

_**Anyway ya, REWEIW. XD loves you all! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N 1: Ok. So I have decided that I am going to start a little 'game' I kind of did it in the last chapter, but no one seemed to want to play. Lol anyway I am going to add a quote at the beginning of each chapter. It can be from a movie, a book, a song or just a quote in general. (oh and the one from the last chapter was from Fifty Shades of Grey) The first person to guess what it's from or who said it will get a 'walk in' in the story. I will send a PM to whoever it is let you know. xD I think it sounds like a fun game, what do you think? **_

_**Oh and no cheating, no using google to help either. xD **_

_**Every day **_

_**It's as if I play a part **_

_**Now I see **_

_**If I wear a mask **_

_**I can fool the world **_

_**But I cannot fool my heart**_

Dpov

_Dear Penn;_

_So it seems that you are my new pen pal, but we cannot know who we are. I guess we will see how this goes. Hmmmmm, well I am lost for what to say. So I'm going to ask questions. Ones that are aloud of course. Lets see, _

_How old are you?_

_Are you a guy or a girl?_

_Do you have any siblings? _

_Do you have any nicknames? (Ones that no one would ever expect? Mine is Kit because my favorite candy is Kit-Kats) _

_What kind of music do you like? _

_What kind of movies? _

_Ummmm, and that's all that I can think of right now. So I am going to say goodbye now and wait for your letter. Bye! _

_PS: is it weird that I am really excited about this pen-pal thing?_

I sat at my desk reading the letter that I had been given. It was the day after we had gotten the pen-pal assignment and here I was with a letter already. Who knew that there were people in this part of the world that still used pen and paper to write? Shaking my head, I laughed to myself and reached in my messenger bag and pulled out not only my pad of paper and a pen, but a hair tie to hold my hair back.

After pulling my shoulder length hair back I put in my ear buds and turned on my iPod to the sound of _Letter To Me _by Brad Paisley.

_Dear Kit:_

_Yes, it seems that we are to be writing partners this year, and I too am excited about it. A chance to make new friends without anyone judging? I say that is a good thing all around. There are many things I would like to say, but first, let me answer your questions. And I expect you to answer them in return. _

_I just turned 18 last month_

_I am a 'guy' as you say_

_I have 3 sisters, 2 older and one younger. _

_I do not think I have nick names that are unknown. The only one I have would give away who I am, and that is not aloud. : /_

_As corny as this sounds, I love country music and music from the 80s. _

_And I love western movies (and books) something about people doing anything they have to for justice just appeals to me. _

_now new friend, let me ask you something. There is….or was a show on MTV called 'if you really knew me' I don't know if you saw it but it was good. My sister made me watch it. I feel that if this is going to work, that we need to get to know each other. So Kit, if I really knew you, what would I know? _

_If you really knew ME, you would know that I don't have many friends, not real ones anyway. See I am too busy working to have time to do anything. I am trying to do everything I can to help my family since my father took off when I was 13. If you really knew me you would know that the reason I am looking forward to this year is that I get a chance to talk to someone about things that I can't talk to anyone else in the world about and not have them look at me with pity. There is nothing I hate more than to the be the object of someone's pity. _

_Sincerely,_

_Penn_

Leaning away from my desk I let out a deep breath and read the letter over at least 3 times. Did I really want to send this letter? It would be opening myself up so much, to someone I didn't even know, and who was to say that he/she wouldn't show it too all of their friends and my secret would get out. _Who would know though? You are Penn to her; she doesn't know that you are you. That's the point of this pen pal thing. _I thought to myself, before taking another deep breath and folding the letter and putting it in the envelope that set on my desk while I was writing.

On the front of the Envelope I sprawled a large 13-A on it and stood up and walked to the teachers desk dropping it into the basket "can I go to the Library?" I ask, wanting to get out of the class, feeling suffocated.

"Yes of course Dimitri, is everything alright?" Mrs. Petrov asks, looking a little alarmed. She was by far the nicest teacher here and this was my favorite class; she knew I wouldn't leave it without a reason.

"Yes, everything is fine Mrs. P, just wanted to check out a book." I told her with a charming smile before walking out the door. And ran into someone.

Without even thinking, I reached out and grabbed who I had bumped before they fell to the floor and hurt themselves. "You again? Will you never learn to look where you're going? Really?" the girl before me hissed before pulling herself away and walking down the hall to whatever room she was going to.

Shaking my head I turned and started walking the other way, to the library. "This is going to be a long year" I muttered as I walked into my sanctuary. 

_**A/N 2: **_Ok so I know this is shorter than before, but it is like 5 am. Lol I was woken up from a really REALLY good dream about hot vampires making me an ice cream Sunday. xD anyway tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think I should add in ones coming up. I am thinking that I should do a chapter with letters between Lissa and Christian (oh come on, like you didn't know they were going to be pen-pals haha I love me some Lissa/Christian) anyway until next time

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4:

_**Be Who You Are, And Say What You Feel. Because Those Who Mind Don't Matter, and Those Who Matter Don't Mind.**_

(Who said that? FIRST one to guess right gets a walk in in the next chapter)

Chapter 4:

Rpov

"I say we hit the movies, the new G.I Joe movie is out and it looks good as hell!" I told my friends as we sat in the quad eating lunch, it was the day after we had gotten our pen pal assignment and I was happy with the letter I had finished today and was eager to read the reply, not that I would tell anyone that of course.

"Doesn't that have Channing Tatum and The Rock? I love them both." My blonde long time best friend asks picking at her salad, she always seemed to eat like a bird; maybe that's why she was in size 0 pants. Then again maybe not, since I eat like a pig and am only in a size 3. Hmm, one of those unsolved mysteries of the world I guess.

I was just turning around to reply to her when out of the corner of my eye I saw that guy, the giant one who I have run into like 4 times. I swear if I didn't know better I would say he was stalking me. And great, be and his little friends were coming this way, to the table next to ours. Wonderful.

"you know what guys, I think I have to go talk to Mr. Petrov about something, I'll see you in class" I told Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Andre and Adrian before getting up from the table and throwing my trash away. The last thing I wanted was another little bickerment with tall dude.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_That is it! I cannot take this class anymore. I need a reason to leave. Think Hathaway think! Oh! I have that thing for History and I need to go to the library to use one of the reference books. That is the perfect way to get out of this gay study hall. Smirking to myself I put my hand in the air and waited for what seemed like forever for the asshole teacher, Mr. Alto, to call on me. _

"_What do you want Hathaway?" he called from the front of the room, god I hated him. I have hated him since I was a freshmen and he had decided that he was going to make my life hell because he went to school with my mother and she was a bitch to him. I hate teachers who treat a new student like shit for something someone else did. _

"_Can I go to the Library? I have a report for history and I need to use one of the reference books and they won't let me check them out." I told him as I picked up my backpack and stood up. I knew he would let me go; he hated me as much as I hated him. _

"_Fine, go. Just be back before the end of class "he said holding out a hall pass so that if I got caught by a teacher I had a reason to be out of class. Giving him a smile I walked out of the class and put on my iPod before walking down the hall. _

_As I was nearing the corner I would need to go turn down to go to the library I suddenly had to pee like a race horse and so decided to go to the bathroom in the English hallway. Not that it was really that far away, hell if I turned left instead of right I was there. So that's what I did. But just as I was passing Mrs. Petrov's class, HE walked out and bumped into me. _

_Was it just me, or was my body suddenly on fire? No, it must just be me. Just as I was about to hit the floor I felt hands on my arms, and I looked up. He really was handsome, with that hair that just reached his shoulders, and eyes the color of melted chocolate. I felt I could get lost in them. But rather than let myself, I pulled out my Rose Hathaway attitude. "You again? Will you never learn to look where you're going? Really?" I snapped before pulling my arms away from him and walking down the hall way to the bathroom. _

_Once I got to the bathroom I let out a little breath and rubbed my arms. They still tingled from where he had grabbed my arms. Shaking my head I did my business and washed my hand before touching up my makeup and heading to the Library. _

_~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~RD~_

_The Library was mostly empty when I got there and signed into the clip board. Looking at the time on my phone, I saw that I had most of the hour to do my paper. Smiling to myself I walked over to the references books where and looked for one that would tell me all I needed to know about Alexander the Great. I knew some things about him, but not enough to do my paper. _

_Giving up on finding it myself I walked over to one of the computers to look up books about him. After writing the call numbers down for a couple books on a small piece of paper I walked to where I would find them, only to find HIM. "Oh my god, are you stalking me now? Really? I mean I know that I am lovable but this is a little much!" I snapped before running my hand though my hair, and shaking my head. _

"_For your information, I was on my way here when _you _so rudely ran into me and didn't even have the curtsey to say thank you for me not letting you fall on your ass. I really don't see why everyone loves you so much, you seem like a spoiled brat to me. And in case you haven't noticed you are the one who keeps running into me and insulting me. Or trying to at least. " He replied his eyes never leaving the book he had in his hand. and oh my god! As if he couldn't get hotter, he had an accent. Russian I think. _

_I was just getting ready to reply when I heard the bell ring, cutting off any further arguments. _

_**END FLASHBACK **_

I had just made my way to my locker when someone ran over to me, "Rose Hathaway? I'm Jessica!" the girl, who looked about 14, asks. She looked really nice, with wavy brown hair that fell to mid back, and big brown eyes. "Mrs. Petrov ask me to bring this to you. She said it's your new letter." Jessica added, waiting for my answer.

"Ya, I am Rose. And thank you. Though I don't see why it couldn't wait till tomorrow. Hey, Jessica let me ask you something. How old are you?" I ask as I put my backpack in the locker and got out my pen, pad of paper and math book for my next class.

"I am 18, I know I look a lot younger, but hey it will come in handy when I am like 40 right?" she said laughing before giving me a wave and walking off to the cafeteria, while I made my way to the window where I always sat with my friends.

I got a new letter! YAY! i cannot believe how happy I was just sitting there holding the letter in my hand. After a quick look at my phone to check the time I tore open the letter and sat there reading it.

_If You Really Knew Me_? Ya, I think I remember that show. I watched it with Lissa, it was good. But if he really knew me what would he know? Well there is a lot of stuff that I keep to myself or at least in my little group.

After reading the letter over a couple more times, I pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Penn: _

_Well Its good to know that I am not the only one excited, and its for the same reason really. I have tons of 'friends' but only a couple that really know me. And it will be nice to talk to someone who doesn't know who I am and wont expect me to act any certain way. _

_I myself and 17, turning 18 next march. Blah, why cant it be now? _

_I am a girl, all around. xD _

_I am an only child, seeing as my father took off, or doesn't even know me I really have no idea all I know is that I don't know him. _

_I love all kinds of music, except country. I don't know what it is but it just never sat well with me. Lol_

_I love all kinds of movies too, but mostly anything with fighting. I know girls are supposed to like those sappy love stories, but it just makes me miserable to watch people fall in love and get their happy ending when my love life sucks. Ya I have a boyfriend but I think he only wants me to show off and he doesn't act like he really cares all that much about me. It sucks really. _

_There you go, your….my questions answered. Ha-ha. We should probably think of more off these letters could get boring. _

_As for that show, I do remember it my friend made me watch it saying that looking at their problems would make my home life seem better. It didn't. _

_Now if you really knew me? Well I got accused of being spoiled today, so if you really knew me you would know I am not. Ya I may have gotten a new car and all the material things a person wants, but what I really want is a family. My mom is never home and is always working and like I said I don't even know my dad. I have basically grown up by myself. Hell as soon as I could use a microwave and take a bath without drowning my mom started leaving me home while she went to work. How I envy you for having a family. _

_ANYWAY before this gets TOO deep I am going to say bye, I am writing this at lunch and the hour is almost over so I have to go to math (Gah I HATE that class lol) I look forward to your next letter new friend. _

_Waiting to hear from you,_

_Kit 3 _

After going back and reading my letter over for mistakes I folded it up and got up to go give it to Mrs. P. the sooner the letter got to Penn, the sooner I got a reply. It may be a little weird but already I trusted this guy, more than I have trusted someone in a while.

_**A/N: ok, so I know that this took a long time to get out, but my computer has been on crack, and I have been busy. But I got it out and this is the longest chapter yet 5 pages before this A/N so go me! xD **_

_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, I love getting that magic email saying I got reviews or followers. It makes my day. And makes me want to update faster. So review! xD **_

_**Oh and to Jessica (dancingpiggs) who won the quote game for chapter 3, I told you you would be in here, xD hope you liked your talk with Rose. Haha **_

_**Remember all my lovelies, send in ideas and I will do my best to get them in. I want this story to be the one that has EVERYTHING! I may even throw some lemons in sooner or later ;) so any idea is welcome but remember they are all human but nothing is to weird or crazy (or kinky if your into that kind of thing) just send me a PM and we can talk. **_

_**Or if you just wanna randomly chat you can PM me to, I love to talk to people. Haha **_

_**Oh and I want to do one last thing, say hello to my Mother who I have reading all my stories. HI MOMMY I LOVE YOU! XD **_

_**Remember my friends REVIEW, AND GUESS THE QUOTE! **_

_**Till next time, Hakuna Matata. (the old school YOLO haha) **_


	5. Authors Note

_**ATHORS NOTE:**_

_**Hey there everyone, sorry about not updating, but I have been waiting on PMs back from the 2 people that are getting walk ins in this chapter, Peve3, and XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. With any luck I should have the second one in soon. I got one the other day but I am still waiting for the other. Seems that FF was just being goofy and didn't send it when the person sent it out. Oh well. **_

_**On another note, as I have said in most of my other chapters. SEND IN IDEA'S lol I know there are things that people want to see in stories. (mine are secret admire stories and talent shows or something with the cast singing/dancing) so anything you want to see send in. it can be anything from the gang playing truth or dare, to one of the students hooking up with a teacher. I don't care. **_

_**That's kind of the other reason I have not really been updating. I am running out of ideas and the ones that I have I don't want to put in to soon. I want it to stretch out some. So get your creative juices flowing and send me idea's. and remember, this is not just a story about falling in love, Rose, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri all have shit they are dealing with so any idea's on that front would be AMAZING ! xD **_

_**Anyway ya send in ideas and send me PMs, I love talking to new people. (if you by some chance live in Las Vegas, PM me even more, lol I just moved here and have ZERO friends haha. xD ) **_

_**I will get a chapter out as soon as I get the last PM. **_____

_**Oh and I always forget to add a Disclaimer, so here it is for the whole story. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS IN THIS BOOK. (Except Alex Ozera she is my VA rp character lol) EVERYONE THAT YOU KNOW IN THE STORY BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL RICHELLE MEAD. (other than people with walk-ins they own themselves or they should lol) **_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME I LOVES YOUUUUUUU! XD **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**GUESS THE QUOTE   
**_

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out blood and fire. Bad Decisions? That's alright, welcome to my Silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss no way it's all good it didn't slow me down, Mistaken, always second guessing, Underestimated, look, I'm still around.**_

_**RPOV**_

"NO!" I screamed as I sat straight up in bed, my limbs wrapped up in the blanket. Kicking free of them I stood up and stumbled to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, trying to shake the remnants of the dream away. What the hell do they mean? And why are they coming more and more frequent?

Shaking my head I decided that I would start getting ready for school. Yeah it was only 5 am, but still it gave me time to do my hair better than normal. So turning on the radio I have in my bathroom I turned on the shower to let it warm up as I went to my closet and picked my outfit. I decided on skinny jeans (that would be hell getting on when wet) and a tank top that said 'If you think I'm a bitch, you should meet my mother' I had gotten it last week when me and Liss went to the mall. I saw it and I HAD to get it.

Smiling to myself I walked to the bathroom, singing along with Lady Sovereign. "_Love me or hate me it's still an obsession, love me or hate that is the question, if you love me than Thank you, if you hate me than fuck you._"

It took me all of half an hour to shower and do all the lady things (shave, and dance around in the shower) when I got out of the shower I turned on my hair straightener and curling iron. Before walking to the bedroom and drying myself off.

When I walked into the bedroom, I nearly jumped out of my skin. "MOTHER! What are you doing in here? I am trying to get ready for school. Can you get out?" I snapped at her, as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black thongs (so that no lines show in my skinny jeans) and a matching bra. Walking back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair so that I could straighten it.

"I am leaving; I am going to Spain for two weeks with for a conference. I expect to have a house when I get back. And if get any calls from the cops like last time you will lose your car. Got it girl?" Janine Hathaway told me, her short curly auburn hair bouncing around as she spoke.

"That was one time! And it wasn't even me! It was YOUR friend who came over and tried hitting on Lissa. I'm sorry if you're a horrible friend but when someone old enough to be our father hits on my friends I tend to protect them. Keep your friends away from here when you're gone and you won't have any calls." I yelled to her over the sound of Iron Madden.

What she was talking about was back in December when she had been away in… god who knows… I had all my friends over and one of her friends Eugene I think came over and was trying to get Lissa to go upstairs with him. I ended up hitting him and we got into a fight and he went flying out the front window. It was kind of funny, until the cops showed up.

"Whatever, don't do anything stupid." She said getting up and walking out of the room. God I hate her, she is always more concerned about her job than about her daughter. That's why she got me my car, as a way to buy my love. Not that it really worked I still hated her. But at least for the next 2 weeks I won't have to deal with her.

That thought alone put me in a good mood, and I decided to put on something fun and turned on Mambo Number 5 and danced around my bathroom as I did my hair. When it was straight with a couple curls though out I smiled and put on some make up than walked out to the get dressed. Once I was in my jeans and tank top I pulled on a pair of heels and grabbed my bag I walked down stairs and grabbed a doughnut from the counter and walked out to go to school.

It took me all of 10 minutes to get from my house to St. Vladimir's high school, where I parked my Altima in its normal spot and got out. The first thing I noticed was that my friends were not waiting for me. Well Andre was standing there flirting with some short girl with curly hair but that's nothing new for him. Shaking my head I walked past him and playfully patted him on the ass. It was an inside joke with us. I always talked shit about the football team patting each other on the ass.

"Hey Andre, where is everyone? Our table is kind of lonely" I told him sitting on top of it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw THE guy sitting at another table reading something. It looked like it was a letter. That reminded me of the assignment, and the fact that if things worked out like they had yesterday I would be getting one today.

"Uh I don't know, I think Adrian and Eddie are out on the field I don't know where everyone else is." He told me before turning back to the girl. Shaking my head I got off the table and walked out to the football field. When I got there I stopped in my tracks. Adrian was out there. But he was not doing anything football related.

He was wrapped in the arms of a slender blonde. One that I knew well. (And no it was not Lissa) Her name is Sydney Sage; she was an intern at my mom's office. I got her internship. "Adrian, you need to go, Rose will be here any time and you need to keep playing good boyfriend, at least until we graduate." She told him before leaning up and kissing him again.

After a couple seconds he nodded and pulled away walking to go and meet me. I hurried away from there, but I didn't go to the table where our friends would be. Rather I started walking, with no idea where I was going to go. My mind couldn't wrap around this. Adrian was cheating on me? Yeah I knew things weren't the best between us but up until 2 weeks ago he had acted like he loved me more than anything on this earth. What had changed?

My back to school party, that's what, happened I realized. Everyone had been there, Sydney and Adrian included. I should have seen it. God I am so—"ow, sorry." I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't seen that someone was walking by and I ended up running straight into him, and because I hadn't been expecting it I ended up flat on my ass on the sidewalk.

"Are you ok?" the person asks, holding out his hand to me. Looking up I saw that it was him, the long haired hottie. Taking his hand I nodded, feeling the same tingle in my arm as I had yesterday.

"Yeah, I am fine; I should have been watching where I was going." I said, not having the energy to start a fight with him today.

"Wow, no biting comment? No mean remark? Did you hit your head?" he asks me, and I could tell that he wanted me to smile, but I just didn't feel up to it.

"Sorry, not in the mood to be a bitch. Sorry." I told him dusting the dirt off my pants and then shook my hair out of my face. It looked like he was going to say something else, but just then a dark haired girl ran over, her green eyes a little frantic.

"Dimitri! You need to come, now" she said grabbing his arm to pull him, the way she was yanking you would think someone was dying.

"Nicole, relax, what's the matter?" he, Dimitri, ask her putting his hand on her shoulder, his voice that had just been light and teasing with me turned smooth and calming.

"It's Viktoria; she is getting into a fight. With Alex." She told him, and just like that he was gone. Off running to where this Viktoria was at I guessed and my curiosity got the better of me and I fallowed. When I got there I saw that two girls rolling around on the floor throwing punches, one of them I knew through Andre. Alex Ozera was one of the cheerleaders at Andre was always flirting with, no matter how much she told him she was a lesbian.

"Dimka! Let me go!" the other girl yelled fighting the hold Dimitri had on her. But he wouldn't let her go and rather just pulled her away from the crowd. Just then the bell rang and everyone that was in the halls began going to class.

Shaking my head I made my way to English. When I got there I saw my friends sitting around the desk that I would normally sit at. I had just given Mason a smile when I bumped into someone again. Looking up this time I saw that it was Sydney, and all the things that happened this morning came flooding back to me. Good thing I am a good actress huh? "Hey Syd, sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going. You ok?" I ask smiling at her as Mrs. Petrov walked in behind me.

"Sit down sit down." She said as she walked to the desk and I made my way over to my desk.

"Love the shirt Rosie" Mase said as I sat down and I had to resist the urge to reach over and smack him. I loved him but he knew that calling me Rosie was just asking to get hit.

"Call me Rosie again and I will shove my foot so far up your ass, that you will taste the leather on my heels" I told him pleasantly as Mrs. P walked around handing out letters. When she handed me mine she smiled and I could tell that she was happy that Penn and I were talking so much.

Without even waiting for her to walk away I tore open the envelope and started reading the letter.

_**Dear Kit,**_

_**I cannot tell you how happy I was that I got a letter back so soon, (it was delivered to me in my math class, how funny is that) and I got yelled at because I wouldn't pay attention to the lesson. **_

_**Let me ask you something; is it weird that I feel like I can talk to you about things that I can't even talk to my family about? I mean we just met, well not really met but just started talking and already I trust you. And I want you to know that you can trust me too. With anything. Anything that is said between us I will keep to myself. Unless you are in danger, than I will do anything and everything to keep you safe. **_

_**And that made me sound like a creeper, but I am not I promise you. **_

_**Anyway, about this boyfriend. If he treats you so badly why don't you dump him? Every woman deserves to be with someone who WANTS to be with them, not just to show them off. And already I can tell you that you deserve so much more than whoever he is. **_

_**What kind of parent leaves their child alone at home? Wow, I don't mean to sound like a prick but your mom sounds like a bitch. Though I do envy you to an extent. To be alone, what a blessing that would be. All my life I had had to share everything and if I can get fifteen minutes to myself it's a lot in my house. One of my sisters is always calling me, or my mother or grandmother are asking me to do stuff for them. Or my nephew wants to play. I barely have time to do homework.**_

_**But as for now I am going to say goodbye, and go give this to Mrs. P so it can get to you. **_

_**Until next time **_

_**Penn. **_

_**PS: I agree we should think of more questions. Here is one for now though. What period do you have English so that I can get these to you before your class every day. **_

I couldn't help but smile as I read his letter, this guy Penn seemed like the type of guy I could really get along with. After re reading it over again I was surprised to feel little butterflies in my stomach, like I liked this guy. How could I like him? I didn't even know him.

Shaking my head I pulled out my iPhone and put on my headphones, turning on Stronger, by Jennette McCardy. I know, I know, its country but it was _**Sam**_ from iCarly. I loved her! Along with my phone, I pulled out a pad of paper and pencil to write him back.

_**Dear Penn**_

_**I have it first, followed by History. **_

_**I feel like I can trust you too, and that is really rare for me. There is only one other person that I REALLY trust and I have known her all my life. And no you did not sound like a creeper, you sounded like a friend. So thank you. **_

_**As for my mom. Yeah, she is a huge bitch. She is leaving today to go to Spain for some work conference. She acts like she wants me to care or be angry that she is gone, but I really am not. I mean she is gone most of the time anyway. The only time I see her is when I get in trouble and not even with her. She doesn't care. If I get in trouble in school or with the law she acts like mother of the year but other than that I am just a pest that ruined her life. She has said that you know that I ruined her life. **_

_**That was when I was a freshman, after that I tried to kill myself, and you know what she said? She said that I was a chicken shit that I was trying to take the coward's way out. What kind of mother does that? **_

_**And for my boyfriend? I want to break up with him, but I can't. I need him. I am so scared of being alone and even if he is just showing me off its something right? But this morning I found him making out with another chick this morning. I want to be shocked and hurt, but I am really not. I am more upset with myself for not seeing it sooner. Maybe I just didn't want to see it. **_

_**Now it is my turn to say good bye for now, before I turn into a crying mess in the middle of class. That would be embarrassing. Lol. **_

_**Waiting to hear from you**_

_**Kit. **_

As I finished my letter, I shook my head and dabbed my eyes to whip away any tears that may have decided to well up in my eyes. I am not a crier by any means but sometimes it just happens.

Folding my letter up I put it in an envelope and wrote _**A-13 **_on it before walking it to the desk and setting it down on the stack that was there. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask smiling at the teacher, when she said yes I walked back to get my bag and walked out of class to the rest room to fix my makeup.

_**A/N: **_

_**So sorry about the late update, my computer has been slow as hell and I have been re-reading the VA series for the millionth time. Plus I was kind of stuck for what to do in this chapter. **_

_**And I know I said there was going to be 2 walk ins but one I am still waiting for an email from (she messed me but for got her name so I have no idea who she would be Lol) **_

_**On a side note, I am thinking about changing my user name, but I have no idea what to change it to. Ha-ha any ideas?**_

_**Oh and does anyone do Vampire Academy Roleplaying? If you do send me a PM and lets chat. XD **_

_**Keep sending Idea's, and I will add them in. I will love you forever if you send them to me. I will steal Wolfe's squirrel cookie jar and give you a cookie. XD **_

_**Remember READ AND REVIEW and guess the quote at the beginning of the chapter, and I will update sooner! Lovers you all! **_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6._

_Lissa POV_

"Andre, I am up, go away!" I yell to my annoying older brother as he banged on the door. This was an everyday thing, I would be up getting ready for school and he would bang on my door like he didn't know I was awake. When we were little I hated getting up in the morning so that's where the morning ritual started.

But now since we started high school, I loved getting up. I mean what's not to love about high school? I am a cheerleader, I have an awesomely hot boyfriend, and the best friends a girl could ask for. It's awesome. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself. Since we got this pen pal assignment, I have been rethinking things. I mean don't get me wrong I love cheering and my friends but things Aaron does are just starting to get on my nerves.

And not that I really need any more stress, but I found out yesterday that Adrian is cheating on Rose. Who would have thought? And keeping it from her is killing me. She and I had been best friends since were kids, and someone was picking on me because of how pale I was, calling me a vampire, and Rose punched them. She got suspended but we have best friends since. She is the sister that I never had.

Shaking my head to clear it I plugged in my iPod and put it on shuffle as I hopped into the shower as the opening cords to Under the Sea, from Little Mermaid came on. Laughing to myself I started singing along as I washed myself and shaved my legs. By time I was done washing my long blonde hair All the Small Things by Blink 182 was playing. Gotta love the crazy taste I have right? From Disney to blink 182, my iPod is always surprising me.

Dancing my way from my bathroom to my room I smiled as I pulled out the shorts and tank top I was going to wear to school. It may be turning into fall but it was still warm enough during the day to wear shorts. They would have to be put up soon, so I was taking advantage of being able to wear them still. After getting dressed I went to the bathroom as I sang along with the new song that was playing, To the Moon and back by savage garden and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. As I pulled my hair though the loop I smiled to myself thinking of the nick name that my pen pal had given me. Pony, since in my first letter I had told him that I had to go because I was getting a head ache from my pony tail. And at the heading of my next letter from him he called me Pony. I still need a nick name for him though, and it has been bugging me for the last 2 days thinking of one.

I have decided either Ice, since he said that his favorite desert is ice cream, or Pyro, since he told me a story about him accidently lighting his cousin's dress on fire when they were kids. I'll have to ask him in my next letter. Speaking of which, I owe him one. Finishing up with the last bit of my makeup I turn grab my iPod and walk to my desk where my back pack is with my letter to "Friend" in the week since we started writing, it feels like I can tell him anything and he won't judge. There is only one other person I can do that with, and that's Rose. Smiling to myself I scroll though the songs in the playlist I made the other day and clicked in Crush, by Mandy Moore and put my head phones and sat down to write my letter.

_Dear Friend,_

_Just this morning I was thinking, 'hmm, I don't have a name to call my 'friend' and calling you friend all year will just be too cheesy. So I have decided that I need a nick name for you, I have narrowed down to either Ice, or Pyro. Which do you like better? _

_And as for your question about if I am going to tell my friend about her boyfriend, I think I have to. I mean she would do the same for me. And she and I don't keep secrets from each other; it is tearing me apart to keep this from her for this long. Do you think I should tell her? It will destroy her, but at the same time, she deserves someone who will be faithful to her. She is one of the most loyal people I know. _

_But now I have to go, my annoying brother is banging on my door, trying to get me to go to school. Off to another day of being miss perfect star cheerleader and deal with my doushebag boyfriend. I wish that I could break up with him without the rest of the school hating me. *sigh* _

_Till next time, _

_ Pony_

_PS, are you going to the bon fire tonight? Maybe we will see each other. _

As I reread over my letter I smiled, than grabbed the envelope I had taken out and put the letter in it. Then took my pen and scrolled 21-B on it. As I put it in my bag, Andre banged on the door again. "Liss let's go! We are going to be late!" he shouted through my door. Shaking my head I stood up, slipped my flip flops on and walked out the door.

"Ok I am coming, jeez keep your hair on." Walking past him I give him my best glair, which is not that good, but still. When I get down stairs to the kitchen, I see Taylor, the girl who lives next door to us sitting at the table. "Hey Tay, ready for school?" I ask her smiling as I grabbed an apple and sat down. As I was taking a bite my phone vibrated and started singing Bad Reputation by Joan Jett. It was Rose's ring tone. Smiling I pulled my phone out to check the message. *_**WHERE U ***_ reading her message made me laugh. Rose loved English but when it came to texting, she was hopeless. *_**At home still, Andre is taking forever to do his hair. I swear he is more girly than I am Lol* **_I sent back to her, and not even a minute later I heard Andre's phone go off and him seeming to be arguing with someone. No doubt Rose called him to bitch at him. Gotta love my best friend.

After a couple more minutes, he walked down stairs. "Let's go. Oh and thank you for telling Rose that I was doing my hair, she has threatened to show everyone in school pictures of me in middle school" he said with a scowl, and a shiver. Middle school was horrible for him. He looked like a bean pole that got into a fight with a lawn mower. Ya, it was bad.

Flashing him a smile I walked out to his car, as mine was in the shop. Thanks to him of course. He 'accidently' backed into it when he was backing out last week. But luckily it would be back by Sunday. Climbing in the front seat I put my head phones on so I didn't have to hear my brother flirting with Taylor or listen to his music. No worse way to start a day than having to listen to someone brag about all the sex and drugs they get, aka most rap/hip hop music today.

When we pulled up to the school I saw the telltale red hair of my co caption Alex Ozera, walking over to the car. As soon as I was out she smiled at me. "Hey Liss, I was thinking we should do one last practice after school. Some of the new girls are still shaky with the cheers. And I swear, if they mess up tonight I will chop their hair off while they sleep." She told me laughing. Alex and I had been on the squad since we were freshmen, and therefore knew that we could trust each other without a doubt.

"Ya sound good. Though, how you would get to them while they sleep is a scary thought. I want nothing to do with your breaking and entering Red" I told her laughing as we walked over to the table where Rose, Adrian, Mason and Eddie sat. "See you after school" I called to her as she walked away, seeing her girlfriend walk out of the building.

"Who is excited about the bon fire today?" I ask sitting down between Rose and Adrian, who doesn't seem to have any problem with me being there. Every year the school has a homecoming bonfire. It's always the best night of the year, next to prom of course. And it's not even really the bon fire that's fun, it's the after parties. Which tonight the biggest and most bad ass one will be at Rose's house, since her mom is in Spain. The cheerleaders always do a couple routines and all the members of the fall sports teams are introduced.

"Blondie, Blondie, Blondie. You know as well as anyone, no one is excited about the bonfire, now the monster party at Rosie's place after word? Ya, that we are excited about" Mason said laughing and rubbing his arm from where Rose had hit him for calling her Rosie. She hated it and everyone knew it. "So how are we going about telling people? Just going around person my person or what?"

Smiling I pulled out my phone and sent a message to everyone in my phone, which happened to be 90% of the school. _***AFTER PARTY AT ROSE HATHAWAYS PLACE AFTER THE BONFIRE. BYOB, SPREAD THE WORD* **_and watched as everyone's phone around me started going off. "Taken care of." I said as the bell rang for class.

**A/N I am so so so sorry about the late update! I have had crazy writers block! Plus I have rereading Fifty Shades of Grey. (Love that series! Ha-ha) and roleplaying. Not to mention my sister came up from phoenix for a week. **

**Anyway I am hoping to be able to get another chapter out tonight. This was really just a filler chapter, the bon fire and the party are what we are working for, since you know there will be drinking and craziness happening. XD **

**Anyway how do you think I did with Lissa's pov? Did I do the princess justice? I hope I did. I wanted to do someone other than just Rose and Dimitri. But we will be getting back to them soon. Lol I will also be going back to doing the quote/walk in thing at the beginning of the chapters. I didn't do it in this one because I had 2 people that I needed to get in to this one and only got one. Taylor (Peve3) Jordon you will be in the next one! **

**Oh! And who else is excited about filming for the movie starting today? I SOOOOO am! I have been counting down the days till it started. Lol hell I am so excited about it that on Sunday I went out and got some new Vampire Academy tattoos! Yup that's right; I got 2 Molninja's, a Promise mark and the Zasda on the back of my neck! They are kind of amazing! Ha-ha I uploaded the pic as my Avatar on my page if you want to see them. XD **

**Oh one more thing, well 2 but one more paragraph ha-ha. 1, I need your guys help to come up with better nick names for Lissa and Christian. Lol and 2, I want to write a role for my mother in the story, I just don't know if she should be a teacher, or a friend of Roses or lissa's moms. Hmm what do you people think? Send me ideas for what you want to see! **

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**If Happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of shit, one more fucking love song, I'll be sick.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**RPOV**_

_**Dear Kit,**_

_**That's funny, I have history then English. **_

_**I only have a couple good friends myself, and only one (other than you) that I can trust with anything. He has been my best friend since we were kids in school. Got to love lifelong friend's right? **_

_**Your mom is going to Spain? For how long? Doesn't it get lonely at home alone? Or are you not alone? I know that I would always have friends over if my family left me alone for any amount of time. LOL and don't let what she said get to you, she is an idiot to think you ruined her life. You are amazing; don't let anyone ever tell you differently. And between you and me, I am eagerly counting the days till we can find out who each other are and finally meet. **_

_**Are you planning on saying something to the boyfriend about you knowing? I mean I am sure that were you to break up with him, you would find another man right away. You are too sweet not to. You deserve someone who is going to be faithful to you, and only you. Don't ever feel like you HAVE to be with someone. Be with them because you want to. **_

_**Are you going to the bon fire tonight? My sister is making me go, and to the after party, where no doubt there will be dozens of drunk popular, and jocks trying to get them to sleep with them. Like nearly every high school party to date. I just hope that I my sister don't end up getting in a fight like she did at the winter formal last year. **_

_**I will say good bye for now, since the bell is about to ring. But maybe sooner rather than later you and I can email? That way we don't have to wait on Mrs. P to give us letters. We can talk as much as we want. Which I want a lot. **_____

_**Waiting patently**_

_**Penn **_

I was sitting at lunch reading my letter from Penn. Today we were reading The Crucible so we couldn't do our letters, which kind of pissed me off, but at the same time I understand. And I didn't have any time to read my letter till now. I didn't really want to be around Adrian, Lissa was off at practice for the bonfire, Mason and Eddie were in the library doing some work or something and Andre was off with his Flavor of the Week. So I went off to my little window nook and read my letter.

After reading his closing, about trying the Email thing, I smiled and got up walking to Mrs. P's class. Just as I was turning the corner, I found myself on my ass. And for what seemed like the millionth time I found myself looking up at Him. Shaking my head in exasperation I pushed myself up and dusted myself off. "We really need to stop running into each other like this, I don't think my ass can handle it." I told him laughing. I wasn't in the mood to fight, as Penn's letter had made me want to jump for joy.

He smiled and nodded, "well maybe we both need to start looking around corners. "His voice was heaven, all deep and Russian laced. I just wanted to keep him talking just to hear his voice. And that made me want to slap myself for turning into a gooey girl. Shaking my head I laughed and agreed with him.

"You know, for all the times we have fun into each other, we still don't know each other. I am Rose." I offered my hand to him, just as my phone rang from in my bag. Brittney Spear's Womanizer sang, telling me that it was Adrian calling. Shaking my head I reached in and pressed Ignore, than turned to the man in front of me.

"I am Dimitri." He told me, as he did this really kick as one eye brow raise thing. I think he was trying to ask me why I ignored Adrian's call without asking. But just looking at him, you could tell that he was the type of guy who wouldn't invade someone's privacy like that.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to explain I heard Adrian's annoying voice from the end of the hall way. "Rose! There you are, why didn't you answer my call?" he ask as me walked over to me and put his arms around me, I think he was trying to stake his claim. Think again.

Sighing I pulled away from him and looked at him. "Sorry, I was talking to my friend Dimitri. Don't you have to be in the locker room for some meeting before your big bon fire debut tonight?" I ask with forced sweetness. I think Dimitri could tell it was fake, but Adrian had no idea. "Either way I was just on my way to Mrs. P's class. I have to ask her something." I added, turning to Dimitri I smiled. "Bump into you later D" I told him before walking the rest of the way to the class room.

When I walked into the class Mrs. P was sitting at her desk eating her lunch, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch. I was just going to see if there was a way that I could get the email and password or whatever for the email account set up for the pen pal program." I ask, running my hand though my hair.

"Ah, Miss Hathaway. You and your pen pal seem to be getting alone quite well. He was in here just 10 minutes ago asking the same thing." She told me smiling as she wrote down the email and password and handed it them to me. "With the email program comes one of the instant talk things as well, so you can talk that way too. Though all the same rules apply as with the letters. You understand." She told me, than explained where I had to go to download the email, and Instinet message programs on my laptop and the App for my iPhone.

Smiling wider than I had before I walked into the class I left and went back to my locker and got out my laptop to download the programs. As soon as they were done downloading, a window popped up. It was an IM from him!

_**13-B: well hey there stranger. **_

_**13-A: hey there yourself. **_

_**13-B: is it me or is EVERYONE talking about this party tonight?**_

_**13-A: ya, I think they are. Thanks to Lissa Dragimor and her wonderful text, I so would not go if I didn't have to. I have tons of homework. **_

_**13-B: same here, why do you have to go? My sister is making me; I will never hear the end of it if I don't. **_

_**13-A: ditto for my friends. **_

_**13-A: gah I SO do not want to go to math! Switch classes with me?**_

_**13-B: sorry I wish I could, but I my friends would murder me if I didn't show up to Spanish. **_

_**13-A: Boo, y divertirse en Español Penn (have fun in Spanish Penn) **_

Oh my god! I just IMed Penn! I am nearly jumping out of my skin with happiness as I walk to my class, my phone in my hands as I download the Apps. I had just turned the volume off on my phone again when it buzzed in my hands. I had it set so that my IM's came in Text notifications.

_**13-B: Sólo si te diviertes en matemáticas. ; ) (only if you have fun in Math) **_

I hate this class, no way am I just putting my phone away, I have become a master at hiding my phone while I text. So for the rest of the day that is what I did. He and I text…..err….IMed all day. When the last bell rang telling everyone it was officially the weekend I walked to my locker to get my stuff. I had a ton of shit to do before this party tonight.

_***4 hours later (7:30) **_

I have spent most of the afternoon getting ready for this party. Putting up all of my mother's expensive shit, getting the chips and snacks and whatever ready, filling balloons and setting up the music, luckily Mason was there to help me. everyone else was getting ready for the bon fire. Brad, Masons older brother came at like 5:30 with the kegs, thank god. I would need alcohol to get though tonight. Now I had to just run upstairs and change and then me and Mase could go to the bonfire. Brad was staying here for anyone who showed up before I got back.

I had just pulled on a clean pair of jeans when my phone started singing '_You make me smile like the sun, Fall outta bed, Sing like a bird, Dizzy in my head ,Spin like a record, Crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, Forget how to breathe, Shine like gold , Buzz like a bee ,Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile' _and the song did, it made me smile. That was the tone I had set for Penn's messages. We had figured out how to change the names so that instead of 13-A and 13-B it said Penn and Kit. Smiling hugely I grabbed my phone and read his message ***I think the cheerleaders skirts get shorter and shorter each year. Blah.* **I smiled as I read that, I had commented the same thing to Lissa that morning. I hated skirts, and seeing how short hers were, ya I couldn't do it.

***I noticed the same thing when I saw them earlier. I hate skirts! Blah, LOL give me a pair of jeans any day. Ha-ha so I take it you are already there?* **I ask him before I put my phone down to grab my shirt that read WARNING! I GOT KICKED OUT OF MY ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS! Just to give anyone who wanted to piss me off warning.

After fixing my makeup and brushing my hair I grabbed my phone, (which was going off again) and my keys before running down stairs. "MASE LETS GO!" I called to him as I ran out the door to my car. As I sat in the driver's seat I checked my message. ***that I am. Watching the cheerleaders jump around, and the jocks make fools of themselves.* **after reading that I nodded my head in agreement. Yup that sounded like the football guys alright.

"dude, I NEED to read that Fifty Shades of Grey, chicks love that kinky shit, don't they Rose? I mean I heard at least a dozen chicks talking about Christian Grey this, Ana Steele that." Mason told me as he sat in the passenger's seat. Of course he would be talking about reading Mommy Porn to get chicks.

Shaking my head I pull out of the drive way and into traffic. It takes about half an hour to get to the school and find parking but when I did, I saw what Penn was talking about. There, about 15 feet from the huge roaring bon fire are the cheerleaders, calling out happy cheers as they jump around. Than near the food line I see Adrian, Andre, and Eddie. They were laughing and pushing each other around, telling me that they had already been drinking. Great.

***great, the football players have already been drinking. This should make for a fun night.* **I type to Penn as I walk with Mase over to say hi to Lissa. After a quick wave I walk over and join the guys, not that I really want to but still, better than standing around like an idiot.

Most of the time at the bon fire was spent texting/IM'ing Penn. That was much more fun than watching the cheerleaders jump and shout, or watch the guys nearly fall of the make shift stage thing. After about an hour and a half I told Mase and the guys I was going to head home to set up music and all that jazz. When I got there I found that there were already a ton of people there, putting on a fake smile I walked in and over to the super expensive stereo my mother had gotten me for Christmas. It was a 50 CD changer, and I had it loaded up with a ton of party mix CD's Lissa and I had made yesterday. When I pressed Play, Young Wild and Free started playing.

With a smile I walked out to the back and saw even more people there, nodding I grabbed one of the Red Solo Cups and got myself a glass of beer. I know I am going to need it.

_***2 hours later* **_

The football players may not be good for much, but when it comes to getting alcohol, they are GOOD! I should know, I just took my 5th shot of Vodka and have my 6th glass of beer in my hand. So far there have been no problems. But the night is still young.

"ROSE!" I hear my name called from somewhere…somewhere, turning in a circle I look for who called me, when I find who it is I smile, Jordon, a girl from my math class. "Rose, did you know that Adrian is in the corner making out with some chick?" she asks, pointing over her shoulder to the corner of the room that was right by the stairs.

"no I didn't, but thanks for telling me. Hold this" I tell her, thrusting my full glass into her hands and making my way over to Adrian and whoever it is he is making out with. Sydney no doubt. When I get over there, I see that it is indeed Sydney. That pissed me off even more than if he was making out with a random stranger.

Grabbing his arm I use all my strength to pull him back, I must be stronger than I thought, or he was drunker than I thought, since he went sprawling on his ass. "WHAT THE FUCK ADRIAN! I KNEW YOU WERE A WOMANIZING ASSHOLE WHEN I MET YOU, BUT THIS IS LOW, EVEN FOR YOU!" I yell at him as he pushes his way up. Once he is back on his feet, Sydney is rushing to his side. Nope, not happening. I grab her and push her into the wall. "AND YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! AND YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND BEHIND MY BACK?" I think they were trying to say something back but I was seeing red.

Sydney tried to reach for my arm to pull me into the other room, out of the view of everyone watching, and as if I wasn't already pissed enough, she reached and took Adrian's hand too and that sent my fury though the roof. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I hit her. I just brought my arm back and swung. The force of my throw had her stumbling back. After she seemed to realize what had happened, her face filled with a fury to match mine, and came at me. we ended up rolling around on the floor, me punching her over and over again, and her slapping me and trying to pull my hair.

Than the bitch did something that shocked me more than it pissed me off. She spit at me. I mean of all the lowly girly fighting she has been doing, spitting at me? really? I grabbed her shoulders and banged her back into the ground, and then hit her again. just as I raised my hand to do it again, I felt someone grab me and pull me back. "let me go! Let me the hell go!" I shouted, trying to pull myself away from whoever it was. It wasn't until I heard them speak in my ear that I calmed a fraction.

"Roza, stop. You will kill her, Roza. Stop." Dimitri breath in my ear, pulling me away from where Sydney lay on the floor, bleeding, with Adrian hovering over her. "get out of my fucking house you midget cock mother fucker!" I yelled over my shoulder as Dimitri pulled me away further, up the stairs and into my room. Sitting me down on the bed he walked to the bathroom and came out with a glass of water and some pulls. "take these and go to be. Your friends, the real ones will make sure everyone leaves.' He told me handing me 2 Advil and the water.

Sighing I took the pulls and then kicked off my DC's and laid down on the bed, than sat up again. "oh my god! He was here! God, he must think I am the stupidest person in the world. Where is my phone? I have to text him!" oh my god, I can't believe it. Penn was here, and he saw me beat the shit out of my boy….ex-boyfriends girlfriend. I am such a fucking idiot. I want to cry. So I do. Grabbing my pillow I bury my head in it and cry. I fucking hate my life.

"I am sure that whoever he is, he doesn't does not think you are stupid at all Roza, in fact I am sure that he is proud that you stood up for yourself, even if you had to be drunk as a skunk to do it I know I would be. Now go to bed, and talk to him in the morning." Dimitri's voice was soothing, and I found myself laying down and drifting off to it.

**A/N: there! So second chapter tonight! I loves it. Haha now I am update with my walk ins. Now I need more. So guess the quote. I will give a hint, It is from a song. Lol**

**And what did you think of that end? Drunk Rose beats the hell out of Sydney. I am not the best fighter, so forgive me for not being giving the most detailed fight. Now if they were having Lezzy sex, that I could do in detail but not fighting lol. **

**Think Dimitri should figure out that Rose is Kit? Or just chalk her random ramblings up to being drunk? Hmmm, I don't know, we shall have to wait and see how things go. Lol **

**Tell me what you guys think, and as always send in your idea's and that means REVIEW! Oh and in case anyone tried looking at my profile to see my new tattoos, its being a goof and it hasn't up loaded yet, so try again tomorrow and it should be up. Lol **


	9. Chapter 8

_**It is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels! **_

Rose POV

"_Gul, sen nerede_?" (Rose, where are you?) It was the same voice that always called me. Who the hell was that? God, I wish I knew! But now was not the time to dwell on it, I needed to get away. I wouldn't be able to hide in a dress stand forever. Taking a deep breath I bolted from the stand and down the crowded street. Dodging and weaving my way through crowds of people, jumping over boxes and crates, trying my hardest to get away from whomever it was chasing me.

One of the good things about being a kid was that I was small, and fast. And if someone saw a grown up chasing a kid, they tend to try and help the kid. And that's what came in handy. "_Burada cocuk_! " (Kid, in here) I heard, just as a door opened into a building, showing an older woman with a flowery apron on. Without even thinking I ran inside and ran to the open pantry door and curled up in a tiny ball in the corner.

"What is your name _kucuk kiz?" _the woman asks me, kneeling down to look at me. She looked nice, not like my mommy, she was mean to me.

"Rose. Rose Mazur"

Just like that I was awake. Bracing myself, I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to have a head ache, or feel achy or _something_, but I didn't. I felt fine. Like nothing happened. But of course, that was too good to be true. When I went to sit up and pull my blanket off me, I saw that my hands had bandages around the knuckles. Who brought me to bed? I closed my eyes and thought. I remember beating the hell out of Sydney, which felt REALLY good, by the way, and then….strong arms grabbing me, and whispering in my ear. _"Roza" _that voice, it was the one that made me melt just listening to it. It was Dimitri. Smiling to myself I got out of bed and looked around. At the end of my bed was a messy mop of red hair that could only belong to one person and on my bed next to where I had slept was a matching blonde messy head of hair. I know I should be nice to them since they stayed the night with me, but I couldn't help it. I climbed on my bed and started jumping. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" I shouted in a happy sing song voice, and then laughed when my life long best friend threw a pillow at me.

"Fine, I will let you sleep, but only if you tell me where my phone is." I told Lissa as I plopped down on the bed. I remember putting it in my jeans pocket, but for some reason I am not in my jeans. I'm in shorts. Hmm I wonder who changed me.

"I don't know, ask Dimitri. He was passed out in your mom's room when I came to bed." She mumbled, before pulling the pillow over her head and going back to sleep. He was passed out in my mom's room? He stayed over too? Smiling to myself I got out of bed and walked down the hall to my mother's room. It was smaller than mine but big enough to hold a full size bed and dresser. I had gotten the master bath, seeing as Janine was never home to enjoy the bigger room.

Slowly pushing the door open I smiled at what I saw. Dimitri was indeed passed out, sprawled sideways with his long legs hanging over the side. He was still fully dressed, and on the night stand were my car keys and my phone. I REALLY hope I didn't get any messages when he had my phone. That would be weird.

Walking softly over to the bed I untied his shoes and pulled them off setting them next to the bed and pulled a blanket from the closet and covered him up. Than as an afterthought I reached over and oh so gently pulled the tie from his hair. I knew that whenever I fell asleep with my hair in a ponytail woke up with a head ache. After one last look at him I grabbed my phone and snuck out of the room.

When I was out of the room and the door was closed, I looked at my phone. It was dead. Sighing I walked to my room, smiling at the stickers that littered my door; I went and plugged it into the charger and changed into some shorts with back pockets and put on some sneakers and grabbed my iPod. I knew that down stairs had to be a mess and there would be one hell of a cleanup. I plan on making my friends help me clean, but for now I will let them sleep.

_***12:00 PM* **_

"LISSA, MASON, DIMITRI! GET UP!" I yelled up the stairs, I had been cleaning for the last 3 hours, and had only managed to get the back yard done. That was, of course, after I woke up and kicked everyone out that had passed out around the house. When I didn't hear anything from upstairs I let out a sigh, and stomped up the stairs.

I pushed the door to my room open and saw my 2 best friends still passed out on my bed. So what did I do? I pulled open the blinds and yanked off the blanket. "Get your ass's up lazy bitches. If you are not up when I get back in here, I will shave your heads." I threatened over their groans and complaints, before turning and walking to my mother's room. Where I did the same thing to Dimitri. "Up" I told him, which he reluctantly did. "Bathroom is down the hall, shower if you need to. But make it fast, you and the lazy bitches in my room are helping clean." I told him before going back to my room.

The blanket was back on the bed and they were both still sleeping. So I went to the bathroom and grabbed my scissors and walked back in the room snapping them open and closed. "So who is first for a morning hair cut? Cheerleader Barbie, or Carrot top?" I ask them pulling the blanket off again. I really would never cut their hair but I knew that it would get them up.

As I got closer to them, Lissa opened her eyes and saw me, than squealed like a girl and jumped off the bed. Behind me I heard a low chuckle and turned to see Dimitri standing there, leaning against the doorframe, hands crossed over his chest laughing. "Get your ass up Mase, now. Since you 3 are here, you are helping Me." tossing the scissors on the nightstand I picked up my phone and saw that I had an Email.

_**Dear Kit, **_

_**So I have no idea if you were still at the party or not last night, but Rose Hathaway got drunk and got into a fight. I wish I could say that I was shocked, but I really am not. It was kind of good to see that she is not the emotionless Barbie that everyone makes her out to be. **_

_**I mean, beating the hell out of the woman that stole her boyfriend? Kind of epic really. In a teen drama movie kind of way but still. He was an asshole anyway. He used to hit on my sister, until I threatened to kick his teeth in. I wonder what Rose saw in him. Oh well. Guess she is moving on to bigger and better things. **_

_**Now, enough about her. How are you? Did you have fun at the bon fire? What about the party after? I am so glad that we are emailing now, I don't think I could go a full weekend without talking to you. **____** Well I should say goodbye for now, I am nearly falling asleep.**_

_** Until next time**_

_** Penn. **_

Smiling to myself I threw myself on my bed and hugged my phone. No matter how bad my day is going, or what I am doing, getting a letter/email/IM from Penn always made me smile. I think I am really starting to like this guy. Who would have thought?

"Who was that? Your new boyfriend?" Mason ask, propping himself up on the bed to look at me. It seems that he is finally getting up. "Do tell us Rosie Poise" he added laughing. Well at least he was until I kicked him off the bed. Then it was the rest of us who was laughing.

"Ok, enough of the girly teen drama shit, we have to clean. Down stairs is trashed." I said, getting up and putting my phone in my pocket and leading the way down stairs. Just as I got to the bottom step the doorbell rang. "Come in!" I called, walking over to the box of trash bags I had set on the stereo.

The girl who walked in looked to be a soft more, with brown hair and eyes. "Uh, hey, I am Hollie; I think I left my phone here. My boyfriend said he tried to call, and I realized that I didn't have it." She said laughing as she ran her hand though her hair.

"Well you are more than welcome to take a look for it, but only if you help with clean up. I don't think those 2 are going to be much help" was my reply as I handed her a trash bag.

_***5 hours later* **_

"Done! Can I go home now? I want to go to bed!" Lissa called from the kitchen. She and mason had been doing that room while I had the living room, and Dimitri did the dining room, well at least till he had to leave to go to work. Hollie had stayed and helped me with the front yard, even after she found her phone. Which somehow ended up in the dish washer. It had taken us all nearly 5 hours to clean the house to how it was, well it probably would have only been half that if we hadn't been messing around with each other most of the time. But hey, it got done right?

"Fine, go. I was going to order pizza and movies. But if you want to go home, fine." I called out as I opened the door to take the last bag of trash to the ben. There had to be at least 8 bags of trash. Thankfully Brad pulled up at that moment with his truck. "Thank you brad!" I called as he and his friend started to toss the bags and the empty kegs into the back. They were taking them somewhere to get rid of them.

"How long is your mom going to be gone?" Mason asks from the couch as I closed the door. He knew how much I hated being in the house by myself, so either he, Eddie, Lissa or Andre always stayed with me while mom was gone. Most times all of them together.

"Two weeks. Spain this time." I told him sitting next to him and putting my head in his lap. We lay there for a couple minutes before Lissa walked down from upstairs, in a pair of my pajama bottoms. Guess they were staying the night. Thinking about night made me remember my dreams and I shivered. What do they mean? "Hey guys, I….I had that dream again. Only it was different this time." Sitting up I looked at them.

They were the only ones that I told about my dreams, knowing that they would understand. Granted Lissa was the only person in the world I would trust with EVERY ONE of my secrets, I trusted Mase with most of them. So playing with the hem of my shirt I told them about what I dreamt that morning.

When I told them about me calling myself Rose Mazur, they were confused. Since that was not my name. "Have you talked to your mom about it? Maybe Mazur means something to her." Lissa suggested which made me snort. I asking my mother for anything was like pulling teeth.

"Liss, have you met my mother? I would have an easier time asking God to make me an angel." I told her, before getting up and getting my laptop from the desk by the window. "Lissa want to order some Pizza? I am going to look up that name and see if I get anything." I told her tossing her my phone.

"Ok, but let me ask you something. Who is Penn? Hmm? '_Kit, I hope that you are alright, I haven't heard from you all day and I worry. Let me know, please'_ Kit? As in Kit-Kat? God no one has called you that since middle school." Lissa laughed as I launched myself at her to get my phone, my face as read at the flower of my name sake.

"Lissa! Give me my phone!" I yelled as I fought it away from her, once I had it back in my hands I bolted up to my room and locked the door. Laying on my bed I send a quick message back. "_**I am just fine Penn, sorry for being MIA all day, been cleaning and hanging with my friends." **_ Smiling hugely I took a deep breath before walking to the door and calling down that I was going to take a shower and to order pizza. My wallet was down there and I knew Liss would take the money from there. I had just turned the shower on when my phone buzzed in my hand. "_**Well, it's good to know your still in the land of the living Kit, I thought I was going to have to brake in a new pen pal LOL" **_yup, most defiantly getting a crush on this guy. I cannot wait for this freaking year to be up so I can meet him. _**"Nope, can't get rid of me that easy Penny ol' boy. You're stuck with me. :P" **_after that was sent, I put my phone on the counter and hopped in the shower to get ready for a lazy movie night in with my best friends.

_**A/N whoot! Another chapter out! What did you think? Like that Rose and Dimitri are becoming friends? I have been in a super good mood all day so I figured why not make all of my loverly readers in a good mood too? **_

_**Anyway I must go to bed now, so you know what to do, Read Review, and send in idea's. oh and guess the quote at the top. I will give another hint. It is from a movie. xD **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!**_

_**AN 1: ok so this chapter is going to 'jump ahead' in time some. Lol rather than bore everyone with day-to-day high school life, I am moving forward to something good. Lol Halloween. XD yup, best and most amazing holiday ever! Than after that I may do closer to thanksgiving and Christmas, idk yet though. **_

_Rpov_

"Mom is gone again. Uh the Bahamas' I think. Either way we can get ready at the house. You better be there or I will kick your asses!" I told my friends as we sat at the lunch table. Today was the day that we had all been waiting for since it was announced at the beginning of the month. It was the night of the Halloween dance. And since it was Friday everyone would be coming over after school to get ready and staying the night. And by everyone I meant Lissa, Andre, Eddie, Mason and little did he know Dimitri and his friend Christian. I just have to tell them that.

And speak of the devil, and he shall arrive. Just as I was thinking that, the Russian walked over and sat at the table with us, Christian pulling a chair over with him and sitting on it backwards. "You losers better be at the house by 5, we are getting Pizza and getting ready for the dance. And before you make some snarky comment about that being a girly thing. Its fun, plus you get to see me and Liss half-naked. What's not to love?" I said laughing as I stole some fry's from Dmitri's plate.

In the last 2 months, things have been kind of boring. After the party Adrian and I had broken up, officially, and he and Sydney came out as a couple and have been trying their hardest to make me jealous, but I don't care. Well ok maybe a little but not too much, and well hey, all disgruntled ex girl friends have to get the ex-back in some way right? That's where having techy friends comes in handy.

"Rose, did you get your costume from the trailer? And what about your boots?" Lissa ask flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, she was always trying to get Christian to notice her, but I don't think he has. Men, so oblivious to what is right there in front of them. Sometimes I just want to lock them in a room together and be done with it.

"Yes Liss I got everything. Chill. Just make sure you have your heels" last year, she dressed as a 'sexy gypsy' and forgot her heels, so she had to steal a pair of mine. They ended up being cute, but they didn't match as perfect as she wanted them too.

"She was about to reply when my phone went off, smiling to myself at the tone that played, 'smile' by uncle kracker, it told me who it was. Biting my lip I got up and walked over to my locker. I hated being around the group when I talked to Penn, hey always talked shit about how happy I always was.

"_**So, are you excited about the dance? You have not stopped talking about it since it was announced. LOL" **_He told me, and ya, I had been talking about it a lot, but he had too. He tried playing it cool, but I knew he was just as excited as I was. I had a feeling he was going to dress up as John Wayne.

"_**Oh, you know I am. The one night a year that I have an excuse to pretend to be someone I'm not? What's not to love? And you ain't gotta lie to me, I know your excited too." **_ I replied as I leaned up against my locker.

For the rest of lunch, I sat in my little window nook and talked to him. Than when the bell rang for class I sighed and put my phone on silent and went to math.

_***4:30* **_

So it took longer than planned to get everyone to the house, mostly because Andre was being a loser and had a heart attack about stopping to get the pizzas. So I had to fit me, giant Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, Mason and Eddie in my little car, and let me tell you, it was cramped. Why did I always let Dimitri drive my car? Oh ya, because he would always steal my keys from me. It's like he doesn't trust my driving or something. Between you and me, I think he does it just so we can't crowd in on him while he drives.

Either way when we pulled up to the house Andres SUV was parked in my spot, so Dimitri pulled up on the street and we all climbed out. "Tell me again why you guys didn't go with him? His car his way bigger." I ask Eddie and Mason as we walked in the house, where Andre was sitting on my couch. Having known me all my life he knew where I kept the spare key.

I was about to ask him why he never waited for me, but rather than waste my breath I shake my head and walked to the kitchen where the pizzas were. "Hey Mase, turn on AMC, they have a _Killer_ mega movie marathon tonight." It was a tradition that we would all gorge on pizza while watching slashed flicks before getting ready for whatever party we were all going to. I had just gotten the paper plates down when I heard a loud piercing scream from the TV. With a laugh I bought the pizzas into the room and saw all my friends lying around the room. "How the hell? I was gone maybe a minute? And you guys stole all the good spots?" I ask, glaring at them. When they just laughed I put the pizza on the coffee table and wiggled my way between Mason and Dimitri on the couch.

"Why don't you just sit on them? God rose!" Eddie called from my favorite fluffy chair by the window. Eddie was the most serious one of all of us, well next to Dimitri that is. But when he was in a good mood he was just like any other teenager. "I think if you got any closer to them you would be on their other side" Rather than answer him I grabbed the pillow from the back of the couch and threw it at him.

And that's what started the pillow fight. The pillow I threw at Eddie bounced off him and hit Christen, who picked it up and threw it at me. I had to retaliate so I threw it back at him. He blocked it and it hit Andre, than before I even knew what was happening, I was getting hit with pillows all over the place. From everyone. Pizza forgotten, we all were jumping around the room, hitting whoever we could with pillows and ducking ones that were aimed at us.

We didn't stop until the TV issued another high pitched scream. Laughing we all sat back in our sports, only this time when I went to sit down, Mase decided to hog the couch, and I ended up on his lap. "Mase! Scoot over big butt!" I glared at him as I stood up. As I did I saw the time on the grandfather clock my mother insisted we keep in the hall? "Shit, Lissa, we have to shower. Its already 6." I told my friend, and she jumped up and ran up the stairs. No doubt trying to get to my shower before me. Little did she know my room is locked?

"You boys better be getting ready by 6:30. Mase, you need to put on your face pant too." I shouted over my shoulder as I made my way up stairs. When I got up there I found Lissa by my door pouting. "You think I would just leave it open when all those messy boys down there? Funny" I told her as I unlocked the door and walked in with her on my heels. "My robe is in the closet"

It took me all of 10 minutes in the shower, since all I really had to do was wash my hair. When I got out Lissa was already in my bathroom blow drying her hair, so I grabbed my towel and started drying my hair. For my costume I was going to do pigtails. Something I NEVER wear to school. "Turn on the music" Lissa called over the sound of the blow dryer.

Reaching over I pressed play on the iPod dock I had in the bathroom and the small room was filled with the sound of Marylan Manson's version of this is Halloween. After wrapping the towel around my chest I walked to the room and pulled on my black and red bra and matching boy shorts. And walked out the door to the top of the stairs. "Boys, get your ass's up here and start getting dressed." I called down to them and I heard them all getting up to walk up the stairs. Until they saw me, then they just stopped and stared, like they had never seen a half-naked chick before. "What? Does my being half naked bother you?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips and smirking. "Get your asses up here. Now" I told them before turning and walking back to the room.

"Did you really just say that? Really what are you, Jacob?" Lissa ask, she had moved on from blow drying to straitening her hair. I just started laughing and grabbed my moose for my hair. After spraying some in my hand I flipped my head upside down to run it though my hair to get some curls. When I stood back up I grabbed my hair ties and separated my pig tails. There my hair was done.

_***7:00***_

"Perfect!" I called out as I finished lacing up my boots, than stood up and looked in the mirror. I have to admit I think this is the best costume I've ever had. Skin tight imitation leather pants, one leg a deep blood red with 4 small diamonds forming a larger one on my upper thigh in black, and the other leg black with red diamonds. My top was a black and red bra, with a deep red vest and black and red fingerless gloves. I made a damn good Harley Quinn.

"You look hot Rose. Let's go fine the guys and take pictures." Lissa stood behind me, her pink sleeping beauty costume contracting with my dark outfit. Her outfit was a sexy version of sleeping beauty, with a pink and white corset top and a tiny tolled skirt; it was made legal to school standers by the back. The back of the skirt had a piece of satin that attached to the bottom of the corset and fell to the floor. On her head sat a sliver crown and her feet were in bright pink heels.

"Let's go!" I agree after turning everything off and walking out the bedroom door. When we walked downstairs, we saw all of our friends, plus 2 new chicks that weren't there when we went upstairs. "Oh hey Alex, Zoe. Ready to go?" I ask smiling. We had found out a couple weeks ago that Alex was Christian's cousin and she was going to ride with us along with her girlfriend Zoe.

Looking around the room I laughed. "Wow we are a wild group. Picture time!" setting my camera on top of the TV I set up the auto take and we all gathered together. I was dressed as Harley Quinn, Mason was my Joker, Eddie our Batman, Lissa was sleeping beauty, Andre was prince Charming, Dimitri was a cowboy, Christian a firefighter, Alex was Jill from Resident Evil and Zoe was Alice. All in all we were crazy but amazing.

After taking a dozen pictures we all went outside and piled into cars, me, Dimitri, Alex and Zoe in my car, and Lissa, Andre, Mason, Eddie and Christen in Andre's car. "D, are you ever going to let me drive my own car?" I ask as I pulled my seatbelt on. He just shook his head and laughed. "No."

"This is your car? I thought it was his since he is always driving" the sandy haired girl in back asks. Then she laughed when I threw my hands up and groaned. Shaking my head I turned on the radio and then smacked Dmitri's hand away when he tried to change the channel. "No, you either drive or pick the music, not both!" I glared at him. He just shook his head again and drove us to the school.

When we got there, we pulled up right behind a bright yellow convertible. "Can you get any more flamboyant?" Alex asks from the back and I laughed since that was Adrian's car.

And sure enough, Adrian got out of the driver's side and an extremely skanky looking Sydney got out the other and so help me she was dressed as a naughty school girl. It was a cute outfits ya, but really? It was a pink plaid one piece dress with a halter style top. With it she had on white thigh high stalking with little black bows and black heels. I wanted to barf.

"Kill me now. please." I said as I got out and waited as the rest of the group walked over. "Ready to party people?" I ash as I linked arms with Mason and Eddie and we confidently made our way into the school.

_**AN 2: ok so I didn't get to the dance itself but that is the next chapter. Promise. Pics of all the Halloween costumes will be up in my profile if you want to take a look. I love them lol**_

_**And as for the quote at the top I don't know who said it but I know what movie it is from. So if you guess it than you know, you get a walk in. lol xD **_

_**Now I am going to eat pizza and plot how Rose is going to get her payback to Adrian xD though I have a good idea haha. **_

_**By the way, love you mom! xD **_

_**Ok now Review this chapter and SEND IN IDEA'S! haha **_

_**Laters baby! **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**We are the makers of music, and the dreamers of dreams.**_

Rpov

When we walked into the dance, we were assaulted by fake bat, fog and bad techno music. It was awesome. At least until someone walked by me and 'accidently' ran into me. Tuning my head I saw Sydney and Adrian. Wonderful.

"Aw look, if it's not Adrian and his boyfriend stealing bimbo. How is the unemployed life Sage?" I ask sweetly. The Monday after the bonfire, I had called Jazzmin who was the only one of my mom's friends who were cool and told her what happened with Sydney and since Jazz worked with mom she pulled Sydney's internship. It's good to be me sometimes.

"I don't know, how is the single life Rose?" she replied back, not missing a beat. Little did she know what I had planned for later in the night. Speaking of, I needed to go talk to Jennifer, she was my techy friend.

"Well, you will have to let me know." With that I gave her a smile and turned away, walking to where my friends were standing, talking to a happy looking hippy. When I got over to them I saw that it was in fact Mrs. P. "wow Mrs. P, looking good. Tell me, is that a costume or did you just dig around in your closet?" I ask laughing. She was known for talking about how she had lived though some of the controversial times, like the 60s.

"Well Miss Hathaway a little of both. Now run along and dance, I have to make sure you people are not getting up to any mayhem." She said laughing as she made a shooing gesture. Laughing we all wondered over to a table and sat down, well all of us except Lissa and Andre. Lissa saw Aaron and waved at us and went over to him. And who knew where Andre went. See, Lissa and Aaron had been dating since middle school. But they were never together, unless it was at dances like this. Than they had one dance and went there seprate ways. Everyone knew that he was sleeping with Mia, a softmore that transferred here from Pennsylvania.

Taking a deep breath, I reached down and pulled my phone from my boot where I had stashed it. Turning and putting my feet up on the chair next to me I sent a quick message to Penn. "_**god, I think someone needs to spike the punch. That will liven up the party. LOL" **_ leaning my head back against Masons shoulder I looked over at him. "Let's dance Joker." I called over the music to him before getting up and grabbing him and dragging him to the dance floor. The song had changed from some overly computerized techno song to Moves like Jagger. I loved this song!

For the couple I took turns dancing with Mason, Eddie, and a reluctant Dimitri and Christian. I even danced with Alex and Zoe. It was around 10:30 when Principal Kirova walked up to the little stage thing they had set up for her and she called for attention.

"Settle down, settle down. I just have a couple quick announcements to make before we return you to your dancing. Frist, I want to let you all know that voting for homecoming royalty are open in the back of the room. They will be announced at 11:30, so get your votes in. second, as we know, for most of us, Halloween starts our Christmas wishing, and since most of you have gotten rather close to your pen pals everyone is welcome to get their pen pals gifts. Make sure they are wrapped with your numbers on them. And last but not least, the try outs for the winter talent show will take place at the end of next week. So get your groups together and gather your talents and we look forward to see you there." She told us, and by the time she was done, music was already starting to play over her words.

When she was done talking, Lissa grabbed my arm, squealing. "Oh my god, Rose, you have to try out with me! What are going to sing? We could dance! I could teach you a cheer and we…." I tuned her out after that, shaking my head to her I pulled my arm away from her and made my way back over to the table and sat down, pulling my phone out of my boot as I did. I had a message from Penn. "_**not sure if that's a good idea, Lol Rose Hathaway's here, and I think I saw her ex and his new toy making out in the corner. Don't want another fight. Even though it would be funny." **_So he thought me getting into a fight would be funny? Is it any wonder I was in love with man? There! I admit it! I love Penn. As much as I try to deny it, it's true. When I look at my future I see him. Well I see myself with someone. Someone that is tall with long hair? What? That sounds like…..Dimitri. Looking over my shoulder at him I smile.

Over the last couple months I have started to like him too. More than I have liked anyone in a while, since Adrian. God I am so confused! How can I love Penn and be falling for Dimitri at the same time? Sighing to myself I got up from the table and walked to the bathroom, nodding to Lissa on the way. When she walked in after me, I was leaning agents the wall. "Liss, I have a problem. I am in love with Penn." I told her in a rush, biting my lip as I waited for her to reply.

"Ok I don't see how that's a problem. I think I am falling for Ice too. He is the sweetest, nicest funniest person ever." She replied, pulling her own phone from her chest as she did. Checking for IM's I think. I had showed her how to install the email program and app after I had mine downloaded.

"The problem is that I am falling for Dimitri too. How can I love two guys at the same time? God I am turning into such a slut!" my voice was a whisper as I banged my head agents the wall. Why the hell did love have to be so hard? I just want to be with someone who is not going to turn around and become an asshole after we are together.

"Oh honey, have you talked to them about your feelings? If Penn is as great as you make him out to be he will understand. And Dimitri is an amazing guy himself. Talk to him." she told him, pulling me into a hug. What was it about Lissa? Her hugs always made me feel better. So nodding my head I smiled at her and we walked out of the bathroom and I went over to get some punch. Oh! Someone DID spike this. With Vodka!

Dimitri POV

"_**Well I saw her hot friend with her, the one who stopped her last time, here, maybe he will stop her again." **_Her hot friend? She had to mean me, I was the one who stopped Roza from hospitalizing Sydney at the bon fire. Though I couldn't not blame her for it at all. If I had found my girlfriend with another man, it would take a hell of a lot to get me off of him. Sighing I leaned back in my chair and ran my hands though my hair as beside me, Roza flirted with Mason. I don't think she realized she was doing it, or what it did to me every time she did. Mason was a good man, but I wanted to bash his face into the table.

But instead of doing that, I just picked up my phone and sent an email to Kit. How the hell is it possible that I could be falling in love with her, and be in love with Roza at the same time?

_**Dear Kit. **_

_**Sitting here I realize that I am in turmoil. Every time we talk, I find myself falling more and more in love with you. How and when it happened I have no idea. Only that it has. I hope that my revelation hasn't scared you away from me. I couldn't bear to not be able to talk to you. **_

_**However, I think I am falling in love with one of my friends as well. How the hell is this happening? Seeing her talk to her best male friend fills me with jealousy. I want nothing more than to grab her to me and never let her go. I don't think she has feeling for me at all though. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose either of you. **_

_**I think it is time for me to hit the spiked punch. At least Adrian Ivashkov is good for one thing. **_

_**Loving you, **_

_**Penn. **_

Taking a deep breath, I hit SEND on the email and then stood up. Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at me. "I am getting punch, anyone want one?" I ask, looking around, Roza's hand was the first to go up and I laughed. "Roza, I don't think you need any more. You have had how many? 6? We don't need any more fights." I told her laughing, and she stood up and glowered at me, it was possibly the funniest look her beautiful face ever held.

"Look here Comrade, maybe it's you that doesn't need anymore. You are driving after all." She told me poking her finger into my chest, than her face lit up when some girl started singing over the speakers. "Oh! Dance with me!" she shouted to me and grabbed my hand pulling me; rather forcefully, to the dance floor and put her arms around me.

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin, all my little heart strings _

_Got me all tied up in knots, anytime I see your face_

_Oh, it brings out, it brings out the girl in me _

_Don't know just how you did it, but you got me real good_

_Hook line and sinker like I knew you could,_

_But you don't even notice, boy I wish you would _

_I can't help myself_

_I can't help but smile, every time I see your face_

_If we never met, I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy_

_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How do you get to be so close and be so far away_

_I think you might be close to perfect, cause you know what I mean_

_He's got a face straight out of a magazine,_

_Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream, (oh oh oh)_

_I can't help myself, now my secrets out_

_I can't help but smile, every time I see your face_

_If we never met, I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy_

_Cause my heart is yours to have hold or break_

_How do you get to be so close and be so far away_

_I wish you were mine,_

_All mine, mine all mine,_

_I wish you mine, all mine,_

_I wish you were mine_

_I can't help but smile, every time I see your face_

_If we never met, I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy_

_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How do you get to be so close and be so far away (oh, oh, oh)_

_How do you get to be so close and be so far away_

Dancing with my roza I couldn't help but laugh, she was singing along, and she had a beautiful voice. Who knew? I have to admit that when the song was over I was a little upset. Ok, more than a little, I loved feeling her against me, it was like we were made to be in each-other's arms. But sadly I had to let her go, and she made her way over to the punch bowl, yet again and I made my way to the table. She was right after all, I was driving not her.

"You got it bad man. Planning on telling her?" Christian asks when I sat down. Of course he knew, he knew damn well everything. Sometimes I wanted to hit him and knock the smug look off his face, but I knew that it would only make it worse.

"Sure, as soon as you tell Lissa that you are in love with her." I replied, knowing full well he never would. He was even more closed off with his emotions than I was, not that I really blame him. Everyone he loves ends up dying. His parents killed each other, his female best friend Miranda fell off her family's boat and died, and his ex-girlfriend killed herself.

He was about to reply to me when Rose came over and much to my surprise, sat on my lap. Not that I was complaining of course. "Are you guys ready to see Adrian flip his wig?" she asks, giggling. Yes, Rose Hathaway giggled. I think it was the vodka in the punch.

"Roza, what did you do?" I ask, putting my arms around her and holding her to me, partly because I just wanted to hold her, and partly because I knew that she would get up and get into an argument; at least, if Adrian or Sydney came over.

"you will see Comrade" she told me, just as on the wall screen that had been showing dancing bats and ghosts all night suddenly changed to pictures. Pictures of a happy looking brunette and a slightly awkward looking blonde guy, than just the blonde guy. The pictures started out harmless enough, the boy as a kid with short hair and a face covered in red Popsicle, all the way to the more disturbing ones of the same boy, trying to shove his tongue down the throat of a dog. The funniest, and most disturbing however was resent. It was a picture of Adrian, naked as the day he was born. Now I see why Roze called him midget cock.

"ROSE!" the man in the pictures screamed over the sound of the music, and of the woman in questions laughter. It was a good thing I was still holding her, because if I hadn't been she would be on the floor. When Adrian pushed his way over to us, Rose patted my hand and stood up to look at him.

"Quite photogenic you are Adrian." She told him, tiling her head to the side some as she smiled sweetly at him. I wondered what her revenge on him would be. No way was Rose Hathaway going to let him cheating on her and making a fool of her stand.

"What the fuck did you do you crazy bitch? Where did you get those pictures?" he demanded, pushing Eddie and Mason out of the way since they had moved front of Rose, in an attempt to keep her safe. I don't think she would need it though.

"I have my ways. Now, run alone with your little slut. I have better things to do than to waste time with you." she told him pushing her way past him, only he didn't let her go past. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and hissed something in her ear. That was far enough, standing up I put my hand over his on her arm.  
"If you know what is good for you, you will let her go." When he didn't, I put free hand just under where his hand held and used the hand that covered his to pry his hand off of her. Once she was free of him I pushed her behind me where Mason helped her sit down. "If you ever so much as come near her again, you will be dealing with me. Do I make myself clear?" I hissed at him, well aware that everyone in the room was staring at us. I didn't care though.

Turning around to look at Rose, I held my hand out for her. "Let's go Roza. I am taking you home, your drunk" and with that we walked out of the building and to her car and drove to her house.

AN: whoop! Chapter 10! So excited! Plus almost 60 reviews and 2,000 views?! This is crazy! I love you guys so so much!

Lol how as you can see there are some things in there that need help! I need songs for everyone to sing/dance too, and gift ideas for them to give each other. I already know what Rose(Kit) to Dimitri(Penn) is going to be, but what to get everyone else?

And what did you think of Rose's revenge? And Dimitri's threat to Adrian? And whoa! What about those feelings? What's going on in this world? Lmao XD

Any who, Review and tell me what you guys think and send in idea's. I have major plot points set up, but I need idea's to keep things fun and interesting. Otherwise it will all just get boring and mundane. So help a girl out!

Oh and the song that Rose and Dimitri were dancing to is called So Close, by Jennette McCurdy (Sam from iCarly)


	12. Chapter 11

_**Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game.**_

Rpov.

I was hot, so incredibly hot. What the hell? Struggling to push the sleep way from me, I opened my eyes to see why it was smothering me with heat. What I found was NOT what I was expecting. Wrapped around me like I was a life preserver was a very tall, and mostly naked Russian. Not that I was complaining at all, I mean for the last month and a half I have dreamt of waking up in his arms.

Smiling widely I brushed the dark hair from in front of his eyes and gently ran my hands through it. It felt as soft as it looked. This felt so….so right, like I was meant to wake up with him in bed with me. I never wanted to leave this bed. Though sadly, my blatted said differently. I had to pee! Looking over at the clock next to my bed I saw it was 3:30 that means that I could sleep for a while yet.

Moving as gently as I could, I moved Dimitri's arm from around me and sat up in bed and moved to the side. When I stood up I noticed that only my heels had been taken off. Grabbing a pair of shirts and a tank top from the chair next to my desk I walked to the bathroom. After doing my business I changed into my pjs and washed the makeup from my face and took put my pig tails.

Moving to the end of my bed I turned the fan I had there on low and set it to rotate than moved back to bed, where I laid down and snuggled back into my human heater. Running my fingers though his hair again, I thought back to what had happened the night before. I remembered everything from the dance, from my shocking realization that I was in love with 2 men, to my slide show of Adrian's pictures.

After Dimitri had taken me home and got me in bed, I had begged him not to leave. All my friends were still at the dance and I didn't want to be alone. He said he would stay, but had sat on the couch on the other side of the room. How had he ended up in bed with me, and where was his shirt? Shaking my head I decided that I would ask him in the morning and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**BANG BANG BANG! Oh no! They are coming! They found me, how did they find me? I had to run, to get away from here. He was going to take me back there, to that place. That place where they hurt me. "NO!" my little voice screamed as the door bust open. In the doorway stood the man I was most afraid of. **_

_**Darkly tanned skin, dark suit with a bright yellow scarf and hoop earrings in his ear, Abe Mazur stood with his hands on his hips. "Ki, we have been looking for you. Come, let's go." He told me, his voice laced thickly with the land of his birth. **_

"_**No! No I won't go!" I screamed shaking my head at him as I tried to curl into a ball in the corner where I hid. **_

"Roza!" someone was shaking me, pulling me from my dream, "Roza, wake up please." That voice, I knew that voice, I would know it anywhere. It was Dimitri. "Roza, please wake up." He said again, this time I felt lips on me, granted it was on my forehead, and not really where I wanted them but hey, I'll take what I can get.

"Dimitri?" I ask opening my eyes to see his worried face above mine. Breathing out a sigh of relief he leaned back and smiled at me. Sitting up I looked at him, he looked like something had woken him up, me I am guessing. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was now nearly 6 am. How had I slept for 3 hours?

"Your awake, you were screaming, and thrashing around. Are you ok?" he ask me, his accent thicker than normal making it hard to understand him. Screaming and thrashing? Why…than I remembered my dream. Abe Mazur. Who was he? Nodding my head to Dimitri I got up and walked to my desk and grabbed my laptop before sitting back next to him on the bed.

When I turned my computer on, the first thing that popped open was the school email program, noticing I had an email I was tempted to read it, but shook my head and closed it down than opened up Google Chrome and opened Google. When it came up I typed in ABE MAZUR into the search bar. When picture came up I took a deep breath. "That's him. But why did I say I was Rose Mazur?" I ask myself in a whisper as I stared at the picture.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and opened up the Wikipedia page that bore his name and started reading, feeling Dimitri watching me as I did. After reading it though twice I shook my head and closed the laptop and lay back on my pillow, and looked at the man sitting next to me. He really was a god; at least he looked like one. "You didn't have to stay, I know I begged you to but you could have left after I fell asleep." I told him with a shy smile. Wait, shy? When have I EVER been shy? Oh that's right, around him I get that way.

"I was going to leave, but you started calling me in your sleep. I couldn't leave, and your couch is not the most comfortable one around. I hope you don't mind me sharing your bed." Was his reply, his face turning red as he spoke. When I shook my head he smiled and laid back down when I patted the pillow next to me.

"No, it was nice having you here, I hate being alone in this big house. That's why Liss or Mase always stays. But they probobly went home. Oh well." Slowly I turned to look at him, leaning up on my elbow as I did. "Let me ask you something. Where is your shirt? Not that I am complaining but still." I ask, smirking as I tentivily reached out and touched his chest, getting braver as I spoke.

"In the dryer. When I got you some water last night, you tried standing up to take the cup to the sink and tripped over Lissa's school bag and the water went all over Me." oh that explains it. I would have to thank Liss for leaving her bag in the middle of the floor. "You were more than helpful trying to rid me of it though." He added chuckling. I smiled and bit my lip.  
"I bet I was. You always take such good care of me when I am drunk, this is twice now. You don't have to you known." Moving closer to him I reached out and brushed his hair from his face again, leaning down as I did. "There has to be a way I can pay you back." I whispered, than after taking one last deep breath, I pressed my lips to his. And let me tell you, it was like I had died and gone to heaven.

The moment my lips touched his, everything around me disappeared and it was only he and I. my insides turned to mush and my mind turned blank. For a moment it seemed as if he was shocked at what was happening, but then again so was I, but then he started kissing me back. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him as his hand ran up my back and into my hair, pulling my head back a little as he did. Tearing his lips from mine he moved down from my lips to my neck and kissed and gently bit every spot he could.

When I let out a small moan, I felt rather than saw his smirk. Without me telling them to, my hands found his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. As soon as his lips crashed back into mine I was rolled over onto my back and he was kissing me for all he was worth, like I was water after a long walk in the desert, like I was his life line. He kissed me like everywoman wants to be kissed.

When he pulled away to breath he looked at me, "god Roza, you are so beautiful, I could look at you all day and never get tired." He breathed his breath ragged and short. His hands, they never seemed to stop moving. Frist they were on my arms, than running down my side, now they were planted firmly on my hips, while mine were around him. One on his back, rubbing and feeling the contours of his strong back, and one lost in his hair.

Dimitri's lips had just touched mine again, sweet and slow this time rather than fast and demanding, when the door downstairs slammed open. "Rosemarie? Where are you I am home" my mother called from the living room. Damn it woman! Right now if all freaking times she decides to come home. Have I mentioned before that I can't stand her?

Pulling away from me, Dimitri looked at him and smirked, than kissed my head and sat up. At that moment my bedroom door was pushed open and Janine Hathaway stood there, in all her 5'2 glory. "Hello mother. Can I help you?" I ask sitting up to look at her. Her eyes were darting all over the room, taking everything in. when they came to a stop, they were on Dimitri.

"Is this what you do when I leave you home? Whore yourself to any man who walks by you?" she snapped, ignoring my question. Dimitri was about to say something to her, when I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. "Don't D, she isn't worth it. Why don't you go see if everyone got home, and ill text you later?" I told him and him nodded, leaning over and kissing me gently before getting up and walking out of the room.

Sighing I laid back on my bed, and reached for my phone, than seeing my laptop I turned to my mother "who is Abe Mazur?" I ask her and watched all the color drain from her face. "Janine who is he?" I demanded, when she didn't answer me.

"No one you need to worry about." She told me before walking out of the room. I let out a little scream and threw the first thing I grabbed at the wall which happened to be a little porcelain doll that I'd had all my life and watched it shatter all over. Good, I had always hated that thing it creped me out.

Running my hand though my hair I threw myself on the bed and reached for my phone. When I saw the email from Penn I bit my lip, even though I loved every second of what happened with Dimitri I still felt guilty about it. When I opened the email and read it, I felt like crying. He loved me, and he was admitting it. But he was in the same boat I was. Loving me and falling for his friend. Taking a deep breath I sat up and typed my reply.

_**My Dearest Peen, **_

_**Frist I want to say, you will never lose me. Ever. I think of you as one of my best friends. I can talk to you about things that I can't tell anyone else about, not even Li…..my life long best friend. **_

_**And just so you know, you're not the only one who feels the way you do. I am in love with you too. I think I have been heading that way since we first started talking. But I too have a friend that I am falling for, sometimes literally. Lol. (When he and I first met every time I saw him I wound end up bumping into him and falling on my ass.) **_

_**And this morning….this morning I kissed him. Ok it was more than a kiss, it was like…..love and passion and bacon wrapped doughnuts all wrapped together. It was like I was born to kiss him and I never wanted to stop. Than my mother came home. **_

_**Ya, I know what a perfect time for freaking mother of the year to show up right? And get this! She accused me of whoring myself around to everyone! I didn't know whither I wanted to wanted to scream at her for acting like I was the one in the wrong, or cry because she made me out to be a slut in from of him. **_

_**And wow, I really am a bitch. Telling you all about my morning with another man after you told me you loved me. I am just going to stop talking about that now and move on to something more important. **_

_**I had another one of those dreams again. This time the guy that was looking for me found me. I know what his name is now. What I don't know is what the hell they mean. Are these dreams trying to tell me something or just to freak me out? It's getting to the point where I am scared to go to sleep. I don't know what to do. **_

_**Hoping for the best,**_

_**Kit. **_

Pressing send on the email I closed my eyes for a moment before shaking my head and getting up to take a shower. I needed a REALLY cold one right about now.

**AN: so no one got the quotes on either Chapter 9, or chapter 10 so I will tell you who they were. 9 was from Gone with the Wind, and 10 was Gene Wilder from Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. Let's hope that the quote at the top of this one is more well known.**

**I have gotten some good ideas for gifts for everyone, but I still need more. Keep them coming lol and also I need ideas for what the gang can do for the talent show. Tell me what you think. **

**Lastly I was just wondering, is something getting boring with the story? I have been getting less reviews per chapter, and granted that could be because they are getting uploaded at night. But either way, if it is getting boring tell me and I will do something to liven it up. **

**As always R&R and send in ideas, they are always welcome. **


	13. Chapter 12

'_**Cause it's you and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why, but I can't take my eyes off of you. **_

DPOV  


'_**When he and I first met every time I saw him I wound end up bumping into him and falling on my ass.' **_It was Roza. My Roza. Rose Hathaway was Kit. She had to be, if she wasn't than someone else was living our life. Rose was Kit, and she was falling in love with me.

"Still mooning over your candy bar?" Christian asks from his place lounging on my couch. I had gotten home about 10 minutes ago, and saw that I had an email. Instantly I opened it. As I read it, I could not keep the smile off of my face. Seems that my love problem wasn't much of a problem after all.

"Hey, don't be an ass just because your girl is nick named after a horse. You gave her that name." I told him as I leaned back in my chair. This morning, when Roza kissed me, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. For as long as I can remember I have dreamt of Rose, only I didn't know it was her. In my dreams she was always just a dark haired woman. That's all I could ever remember, dark hair, stunning brown eyes and the scent of….Roses. Wow even my dreams had been telling me about her long before I knew what they meant.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" my sister screamed from the end of the hall. Getting up I rushed to the door, thinking something was wrong with my mother or grandmother. "Vika, what's the matter?" I ask walking over to her and looking over her shoulder to the tablet she held in her hand. Her friend Nicole stood next to her, her green eyes sparkling with gleeful mischief.

"Look!" my sister thrust the tablet at me, pointing to a post from one of her other friends on Facebook. The post was a picture of Rose at the dance yesterday, with Mason's arm around one side of her, Eddies the other Andre kneeling in front of her, and myself behind her. The caption below it read "_when you're the most popular chick in school, it's no wonder Rose has whole lot hanging on her every word. What we wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall at her place when they are "hanging out" ;)_ '

Taking the tablet from her, I went thought other post from that group. It seemed that all day they and other people had been posting about Rose all day. Calling her everything from a slut to a home wrecking bitch. None of which were true. "Who runs this page Vika?" I ask, hitting the REPORT PAGE link on the page and reporting it as cyber bullying.

"It's like the schools version of the school newspaper so I guess there is a group of people that do. Why? Pissed off they are talking about your little girlfriend?" Nicole said, taking the tablet out of my hands, making sure that her hands rubbed against mine as she did. Viktoria and Nicole had been friends since they were in middle school and she had never tried to hide the fact that she liked me. When all I saw her as was another little sister.

"Nicki will you please stop. All this stuff they are posting about Rose is not true." I told then, shaking my head before walking back to the room and grabbing my phone. I had to warn Rose before she got online.

_***1:30* **_

"Hey Elizabeth, sorry I am late, I had to stop at the gas station and it took forever." I called out to my boss as I walked into The Last Word books. I had gotten a job there when I turned 16, Liz, the owner like me instantly. (I think it was because even at 16 I was tall and could stack books on the top shelf without a latter) though whatever the reason was I loved my job. I was the manager and basically did everything there was to do there while Elizabeth just sat in the corner reading whatever new J.D. Robb book came out.

"It's alright honey" she said as she rang up the last costumer before picking up her coffee and taking a long drink. "did you get me coffee?" she ask laughing, she and I had an arrangement, if I stopped at the gas station and got her a coffee, she would over look my texting between costumers.

"Do we sell books?" I ask laughing as I held out a cup to her. "Extra cream and 4 sugars." Walking into the back I pulled my Rock Stars out of the bag and put them into the fridge in the back, and walked back out to the front. Just as the doorbell jingled and who should walk in but Adrian Ivashkov. Muttering under my breath in Russian I walk over to a cart of books and push them to put them away.

"Hey _Comrade, _are you going to help me or just stand there looking like the oaf you are?" he sneered at me, and it took all my strength not to punch him in the face. Schooling my face into blankness I walked over to him.

"What do you need?" I said though gritted teeth, when he just handed me a list I looked at it and sighed. Can I PLEASE hit him? Just once? That's all it would take. Looking over at Liz I saw her watching me, her bright blue eyes interested. "Let me guess, you want me to find all your books while you go and flirt with the owner?" I said looking back at him.

"That's the plan. Now get to it" he said waving his hand dismissively and I watched him walk over to where Liz was sitting. He was going to get the shock of his life when he found out that she was already dating the new teacher from school, Stanley Pepper. He was 23, with the body of pro football player, and a wallet to match.

It took me all of 10 minutes to get all the books on the list and ring them up. Going out of my way do what I could to ring up the bill. Out of the 'kindness' of his black heart he donated $75 to the REACHOUT AND READ, one of the charities we helped out with in the store. So after his 'donation' his bill that should have been only $97.43 came to $172.43. Hey at least my fucking with him would benefit someone right?

When he checked out and walked out with his books, I leaned against my chair and sighed and sent an IM to 'kit' _**"is it a bad thing that I donated $75 of someone else's money to charity? This guy came in and he had been nothing but an asshole to my friends and me for the last 2 months, and I kind of added a $75 donation to his bill." **_

Over the next 7 hours I rang up books, talked about new upcoming title releases. Answered phones and even booked a signing with Richelle Mead for that June. She was apparently some big urban fantasy writer. I have never heard of her though. All in all, I had an awesome day. Not to mention I had talked to Rose on the phone twice, and had been messaging 'kit' all day.

Whenever my phone would tell me I had a message from her, I wanted to tell her that I knew who she was. But I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want to hide from her, but I didn't want her to feel like she couldn't talk to 'Penn' she talked to him like she could never talk to me. That in itself upset me. About half an hour before I was set to leave, I took out my phone and rather than IM her like we had been doing all day, I sent her an email.

_**Dear Kit, **_

_**If you are falling for your friend, than be with him. Until the end of the year when we can meet, I am just an idea. I love you, I truly do, and that means that I have to do what is best. And as much as it pains me, what is right for you right now is fallowing your heart. If it means being with him and having someone can hold you and kiss you, or being with me and having nothing more than words. Do whatever makes you happy **_

_**And as for your dreams, have you ever thought that maybe your dreams are not dreams? Maybe they are memories? Maybe these things you are seeing are memories that were too painful for you to remember and now that things in your life are getting better they are coming back to you?**_

_**Waiting to hear from you,**_

_**Penn. **_

After I sent the letter I let out a small sigh and ran my hand though my hair. I know what when Rose finds out that I am Penn, she is going to be pissed. I just have to do my best to be ready for the Wrath of Rose.

Half an hour later I was closing up the store when there was a light tapping at the window. Looking over I smiled when I saw the most beautiful face smiling at me. Rose was standing outside the door holding a bag from subway. I had complained to her that I missed dinner and my mother had made favorite meal.

Walking over to the door I opened it and let her in. once she was inside she put the bag down and leaned up on her toes and kissed me. The way her lips felt pressed to mine is something I would never tire of. Slipping my arms around her I pulled her closer to me and kissed her back.

When she pulled away a moment later she smiled at me. "Hi" she smiled and laid her head on my chest. She felt so right in my arms. Would she hate me when she found out that I was Penn? I really hoped not, I could not bear to lose her. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that whether we were just friends, or more than that she would always be in my life.

"Hi yourself. How are you? I know today was hard on you." I told her, running my hand over her back, and kissing her head. She had heard about all the rumors flying around about her before I had called her that afternoon. Not to mention that her mother was in town and was no doubt doing anything she could to make Rose's life hell.

"I'm ok, better now though. Thank you. For being around, for being an awesome boyfriend." She told me, her face turning red as she said the last part. _For being an awesome boyfriend. _Is that what she saw me as? I couldn't hold my smile back as I kissed her head.

"Boyfriend huh? Well its easy being awesome when I have the most amazing girlfriend." I told her, putting my hand under her chin and kissing her again gently.

AN: sorry for the late update, I was waiting on someone *cough* my mother *cough* to answer me so I could pin down her character in here. Plus I had to eat dinner. MMMMMM TACOS! XD

SOOOO DIMITRI KNOWS! How many of you saw that coming? Lol tons I know ha-ha. Now it's just going to be the problem of keeping it a secret that he knows. And not using information Rose has given him as Penn.

So the next chapter I do will I am thinking will be closer to thanksgiving. I can still use ideas on what to everyone can get each other; I only have like 3 gifts set out. Ha-ha

Now, onto something more serious. In here I mentioned Cyber Bullying. And at the risk of sounding like an afterschool special, it's something I have to touch on. I am sure that everyone reading this has, or knows someone who has been a victim of bullying in one form or another. It's not something that's fun. If you see it happening, or it's happening to you, tell someone. The longer it is kept hidden, the worse it gets, and the more power the bully gets. And remember, bullying can be as small as talking about someone's pants to threating their life. Just don't do it, and IF YOU SEE SOMETHING, SAY SOMETHING!

For more information on cyber bullying there will be a link on my profile. Please take a read. Its worth it.


	14. Chapter 13

_**You know what I don't get? Why you're trying so hard to fit in, when you were born to stand out. **_

RPOV

"Mase! You couldn't get Meredith to do it? I am already singing, thanks to freaking Lissa will they even let me do it with you guys?" I was sitting in the waiting area of the auditorium with my friends, waiting for to be called to audition for the talent show. I wasn't going to do it at first but when Dimitri said he was going to, I agreed to do it too. Now not only was I being asked to sing, but now dance/fight too?

"Ya, we already talked to Kirova, so long as you are in a group its ok to still do something solo." Eddie told me, waiting with us. They had decided that since they could not sing or dance that they would do what they were good at. Fighting. See Mase, Eddie and I had first met when the 3 of us were in karate class when we were 7, and since then we took other classes, of course while I still managed to be an awesome super popular chick.

"Gah! Fine! But you guys better be after me, I am not being all winded for my audition." Shaking my head I sighed and leaned back and half listened to Lissa prattle on about how she was so excited to be singing. She was going to be singing to Ice, only he wouldn't know it's her.

_***2 ½ weeks later (day before thanksgiving) **_

Over the last 2 weeks, we had been working nonstop on our 'talent's well at least Mase, Eddie and I had. Lissa was just singing, and Dimitri was playing guitar (who knew he even played?) Andre was doing some song on the drums and Christian had flat out refused to participate. Loser.

Right now we were all sitting at Slice, the best pizza place in all of Montana. Lissa was going on about how we need to go shopping for what we are going to wear, and how I need to make sure that I can speed change since my solo was 2 acts before the group one. "of course I can change in time, so long as you are there to get me out of whatever dress you put me in." I told her, just as our pizzas were brought over.

"Ok, good. Now what are we doing for thanksgiving? Is your mom going to be here?" she asks, picking up a piece of pizza. Thanksgiving was 2 weeks away, and everyone (save Dimitri and Christian since it was their first year hanging with us) knew that my mom was normally out of town for any and all holidays. Sometimes I think she plans trips so that she is gone on them.

"Ya, she will be gone. Her boss is going to Tokyo and is making her go with him. So another holiday by myself with a turkey TV dinner." I said sighing, for the last 4 years Lissa and Andre had been telling me to come over to their house for dinner, but they always had so many people already that I couldn't burden them so I stayed home and watched reruns of Charmed.

"Come to my house. Mama will be thrilled to have you" Dimitri said from next to me. Since we had started going out 2 weeks ago, we had gotten extremely close. Closer than just boyfriend and girlfriend. He was becoming one of my best friends. There was only one thing that I had not told him and I was really avoiding telling him. I couldn't tell him that I was in love with another man.

I mean don't get me wrong, I love Dimitri more than life itself, and I would do anything for him. but at the same time, no matter how platonic we tried to be, everytime I talked to Penn I found something else to love about him.

"I can't, I cant intrude on your family." I told him, smiling shyly at him. he had to know that my argument was coming, we seemed to disagree about 9 out of 10 things. But that only made me love him more. He would always counter my 'Rose logic' with some zenny life lesion. Like now.

"you are family, your my girlfriend. Besides, this is our first thanksgiving in America, you can show us how it is done." he told him smiling knowing he had won the fight.

"fine, but on Friday we all do a dinner at my house. just us, our 'gang' your coming, and YOU are making that black bread you do, you better not have your mom make it." I told him as I turned to look at him, poking him in the side as I did.

"I will make it Roza, don't worry." Came his reply as he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head. I would never tire of being in his arms. its where I was born to be.

"you can cook? Should I bring a fire extengisher?" Chrisian ask shaking his head, he was annoying, but for some reason I was starting to grow fond of him. kind of like a little puppy. But not nearly as cute.

"yes Sparky, I do. Granted not well, but I do!" I defended, than glared and grabbed a napkin, crumpled it up and threw it at Eddie when he started laughing. "shut up! I burnt the tuckey one time! One time! And that was only because you and dumb ass were fighting over who was going to mash the potatoes."

"good thing I was there to carve off the burness or we would have starved" Andre added laughing as he shook his blonde head. looking around our table, I realized that its true that family doesn't have to be blood. We all may be just friends here, but they were my family. They were the ones that I chose. And I couldn't be happier.

Taking a deep breath, I ran my hands over the back of my tight skinny jeans. That morning Lissa had come over to help me get ready for dinner with Dimitri and his family. It took us half the morning, but the finished outfit was awesome. I had on a pair of blue skin tight skinny jeans, a pair of black ankle boots, and a black shirt with the top half covering my chest green plaid. I loved it.

Shaking my head at my own stupidity I grabbed the bag from the passanger seat and got out of the car. On the way there, I had stopped and picked up a couple pumpkin pies. You can never go wrong with pumpkin pie.

Before I even had a chance to knock on the door, it was open, reveling all 6 foot 7 inches of my delicious boyfriend. And he looked good, in dark jeans and a dark blue button up shirt with the top 2 buttons open. "Roza, you're here. I thought you decided not to come." He said, holding out his arms for me. "you look beautiful. Come let me introduce you to Mama." He told me, leading me into the house.

As soon as we were in the house, I was met with noise. Well voices really. It seemed that I was not the only one here today. In what I took to be the living room were a dozen people, all talking and having a good time. but that's not where we went, walking past the living room he lead me to the kitchen where a woman who looked to be in her mid forties stood cooking.

She didn't seem to notice that we were there just yet, so I took a moment to study her. She had long brown hair, thick like Dimitri's, and I knew that when she looked up, her eyes would be the same rich chocolate that her son had. "mama, this is Roza. Roza, this is my mother, Olena Belikova" Dimitri introduced, and his mother looked up with a warm smile on her face.

"oh Roza, how nice to meet you." she said, grabbing a towel she wiped the flower off of her hands and walked over to me. what she did next surprised the hell out of me, she put her arms around me in a gentle hug. After a moment I hugged her back and smiled. When she pulled away she said something to Dimitri in Russian and he laughed and replied, "oh mama, Roza eats plenty." She just tisk at him and took the bag from my hands.

"go introduce her to your sisters" she nodded to the door leading back to the living room where everyone had converged. Nodding his head he led me to the living room where Christian sat talking to a guy with sandy hair. They were talking about Christmas 2 years ago. Turning, I glared at Dimitri. "You were here 2 years ago? I thought you said this was your first thanksgiving here." I put my hands on my hips, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, I may have told a little fig. see we have lived here since I was 13, _but_ this is the first time we have celebrated thanksgiving. They don't have it in Siberia." He explained, his face turning red as an apple. Shaking my head I turned back to the room.

It took all of 10 minutes for my wonderful boyfriend to introduce me to everyone. The blonde guy Christian was talking too turned out to be Dimitri's cousin from Russia, Ivan. There was also Alex (whom I knew) Tasha, (Christians aunt) Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria, (Dimitri's sisters) Paul and Zoya, his niece and nephew, and in the corner a pretty blonde sitting with an older woman who creped me out. He introduced them as Yava and Elizabeth, his grandmother and his boss.

For the rest of the afternoon we all just sat around the living room, talking and listening to stories from Karo Sonya Vika and Ivan about Dimitri when he was a kid. "When he was maybe 8, Dimka would always beg to play with my friends and I. and of course being the older, cooler sister" Karo started out saying, only to get a napkin thrown at her by Viktoria. Seems I am not the only one who throws napkins. "Anyway, my friends and I would dress him up and make him marry our dolls. He was so happy to do it. He must have been married a dozen times."

"Yes, well now we are all excited for when he will get married for real. Hopefully it happens sooner rather than later. I want more grandbabies." Olena said from the door to the living room. She had cleaned up from when she had been cooking and now stood there smiling. "Dinner is served. Come" she said smiling sweetly as we all got up from where ever we were sitting and made our way to the dining room.

And what a dining room it was. The table was huge, and could easily fit 16 people. And the huge table was loaded with food. Everything from salad to exotic looking Russian foods. When I just stood there staring, Dimitri took my hand and lead me to the head of the table, where he pulled out a chair for me. He really was the sweetest man around. Kissing my head, he walked to the front of the table where the biggest turkey I had ever seen sat.

"As most of you know, this is the first time celebrating Thanksgiving. So you will have to forgive us if we mess this up. According to everyone I talk to, and all I have read today is a day to show thanks for everything we have, and what we have been given. With that in mind, I would like to go around the table and have everyone say what they are thankful for." Dimitri said his deep voice strong and confident.

Slowly everyone said what they were thankful for, each person varying slightly but each had at least something in common. Family. Until we got to Paul, who stated that he was thankful for his Nintendo DS and the TV in his room. Gotta love kid's right?

When it was my turn, I took a deep breath and looked around the table, than let my eyes settle on Dimitri. "I am thankful for my friends, old and new who over the past couple years have become more of a family to me than any one related by blood ever could. And I am thankful for Dimitri. For showing me that it's possible to love someone with all my heart, and that not every man is the same. Thank you."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt my stomach tie in knots. While it was true that I loved Dimitri with all my heart, I loved Penn just as much. What the hell was I going to do? No, don't think about this right now. Those are thoughts for later. When I looked over at my boyfriend he was cutting the turkey, and Tasha was standing next to him. A little to close if you ask me but if he didn't mind then I would have to trust him right?

Throughout dinner, conversation flowed like wine. We talked about everything from the weather to the upcoming talent show. Than Vika brought up a subject I REALLY did not want to talk about. The pen pal assignment. "At first I thought the assignment was going to be a waste of time, but I am really liking it. Stix is so funny. I hope when we meet he is not going to turn out to be one of the weird fat band geeks. I will scream." She said, picking at her turkey. "What about you Rose, how is your pen pal?" she ask smiling.

"Oh, uh he is cool." Was all I said, which got me looks from everyone, like they wanted me to say more. What the hell was I supposed to say? _Yes, my pen pal is amazing, and I am in love with him. _Ya, don't think that would go over to well. "There is not much to say. He is one of my best friends and I can talk to him about anything. I don't know what I would do if I had to stop talking to him. I don't care what he looks like, he is awesome."

As I was finishing what I had said, I felt a foot rubbing up my leg. Wow, I don't think that was supposed to be me they were touching. Looking across the table I saw Tasha smiling dreamily at MY boyfriend. "Tasha, can you stop rubbing my leg please, if you want to take a girl home, the lesbian is at the other end of the table" I told her as I moved my legs away from her and watched her turn red as an apple. I could already tell that I didn't like her.

Before I knew it, Olena was bringing out the desserts, and I smiled as she set a loaf of the black bread on the table. That reminds me. "Olena, I am having a dinner at my house tomorrow for my friends, and I ask Dimitri to make some of the black bread. If he asks you to make it, can you call me? So I can yell at him?" I ask sweetly and got a glare from Dimitri, meaning he was intending to ask her.

"Of course Roza. It's nice that you're having dinner with your friends." She told me, as she held out a small fancy crystal ice cream bowl with what looked like fruit in it. "This is Smokva, it is an old recipe mama made when I was a girl." She told me, before smiling sweetly at her mother who sat with Elizabeth at the other end of the table. When I took a bite, I nearly swooned. It was delicious.

It was nearly 9:30 when everyone slowly started leaving, and I decided that it was time for me to go too. Lissa and Mason would be at the house around 11 to start helping with dinner. After bidding everyone goodnight, I walked out to my car with Dimitri. "Thank you. For inviting me." I told him when we got to the driver side.

"You are more than welcome, mama loved having you and you know every moment I get to spend with you is amazing." He told me and then leaning down he pressed his lips to mine. Wrapping my arms around him I pressed myself against him, deepening the kiss. Small moaned escaped my throat as he leaned back a hair and his lips bit my bottom lip.

"Mm Roza, we can't. Not here." He said softly pressing his forehead to mine. When I nodded he took my hand and pressed his lips to my knuckles. "_Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow_" he whispered softly before stepping back and opening the car door for me. After one last kiss, I closed the door and started the car.

AN: whoop! Chapter 13 is out! Yay me. Lol it would have been out earlier but we were having cake and whatnot for my nephews and niece for their kindergarten and 5th grade promotion. It was cute and I got chocolate cupcakes out of it. XD

Plus I found a new toy online. Ha-ha I know everyone uses it but I just learned how to use Polyvore. So I was making Rose's dinner outfit. XD I'll put a link to my polyvore in my profile for anyone who wants to see what everyone is wearing. Lol

Lurie, I know I owe you a walk in, sorry I didn't get it in this one, and I'll put you in chap 14 along with whoever gets this chapter quote. Ha-ha.

The talent show is coming up, I think it will be chapter 15, and there will be videos on my page of the talents, (well Mason/Eddie/Rose's at least) since they are doing a form of martial arts called Capoeira. If you have seen the movie Only the Strong, that's the stuff they are doing. If not go on YouTube and type in Only the Strong, they have the full movie on there and it is awesome.

Oh and I have added a poll on my page, go vote on it! The future of the story rests on it! Ha-ha

Anyway, I know there was no interaction between 'kit' and 'Penn' in this chappy but we will see some in the next one.

As always, review and tell me what you think and what you want to see. 9 times out of 10 I add it. (The chapter where Rose and Dimitri kissed was because someone said they should. Ha-ha I was just going to make them friends. And I was going to wait till Christmas for Dimitri to realize about Rose/Kit But you guys wanted them to kiss and him to find out. So he did. Ha-ha)

XD


	15. Chapter 14

_**I'd rather die tomorrow, than to spend a thousand years not knowing you. **_

RPOV

_Pain, that's the first thing I remember. It radiated though my face where he hit me. He didn't like the things I said; he told me I was a brat. Well duh, tell me something I didn't know. _

"_Come little Flower, I got you some dolls. Don't you want to play with them?" he asks me, his voice thick with a Turkish accent, it was not attractive. _

"_If I play with them will you leave me alone?" I ask, hugging my legs to my chest. For the last 2 days since the Pirate man came to get me, I had been here. In this overly large, extrovertly decorated prison cell. _

"_Why ever would you want me to leave you alone? So you can run away again? I think not." He said, holding out a tan skinned Barbie to me. Doesn't he know anything? I HATE dolls. I would rather play games, or with cars. _

"_No, so I can go to sleep. I'm tired." I yawned to prove my point. It seems he didn't like that answer, because my answer was him pulling my hair and throwing me on the bed. Then again for him this was tame compared to some of the things he used to do. I shuttered thinking about it. _

_Bang! Bang! Bang! "Rose! Open the door!" huh? I can't open anything! What the heck? Wait, I know that voice, its Lissa. _

SLAM!

I am suddenly jerked awake by someone jumping on my bed, when I roll over to see who it is; I am met by green eyes and blonde hair. "Andre, what the hell? It's what? Like 9 am? Go away." I tell the man who is like a brother to me as I pull the blanket over my head.

"I'd get out of bed if I were you, before Lissa comes up here. You know I am a nicer waker-uper than she is." He was busy texting on his phone and therefore couldn't really look at me to see me scowl. "You know, my pen pal, I really like her. Listen, 'I cannot tell you how amazing it is to wake up to a message from you. It sets my day off on a good note. I can't wait to meet you.' isn't she amazing? And can you believe that I am the same way? She has changed me Rose. No longer am I the playboy with a million women, I only want her." He told me, his voice taking on a dreamy tone.

"Awe, is little Andre in love?" I ask laughing as I lean over to grab my own phone. I have a message from Dimitri telling me good morning and telling me he can't wait to see me today. "You better get baking Comrade; you think I was kidding about the bread." I replied to him before firing up the email program to see if there was anything from Penn. There was.

_**Dear Kit, **_

_**So you will be pleased to know that I have found the PERFECT Christmas gift for you. I cannot wait to give it to you. Though I think I will get a couple more things to add to it. **_

_**How was your thanksgiving? Mine was amazing, spent with good friends and family. Not to mention enough food to feed a small army. My mother likes to cook. **_

_**Well, since I remember you telling me about your dinner today, I will bid you goodbye for now and tell you get out of bed and get dressed. Since I know that is where you are reading this email. Have fun today and try not to burn anything. **_____

_**Shopping online for you,**_

_**Penn. **_

_**P.S. don't go out of you can help it, it is madness. **_

When I read that email I was smiling the whole time, no matter what I said to myself, or how I tried to rationalize it. I was in love with him. God I hate this! Every time I talk to Penn I feel like I am cheating on Dimitri, and vice versa.

"Rose! Get your lazy butt out of bed! Don't make me come up there!" Lissa called from the kitchen, I swear it's like she lives here sometimes. And I love it.  
"Alright! Keep your hair on!" I yell back, but don't get out of bed. All I do is sitting up so that I can email Penn back. What? I am a glutton for punishment.

_**Dear Penn, **_

_**You too will be happy to know that I have found the perfect gift; I just have to wait for it to be in the store so I can pick it up. But that's all you get. Since it's a big present. Well maybe. Depends on how my shopping trip with my friend goes this weekend you may get more. **_

_**Its seems that the busiest shopping weekend of the year is the perfect time to find our cloths for the talent show, or at least according to my best friend. It just seems more likely that I will get into a fight and go all kung Fu master on some old lady. Which would be funny as hell, but also mildly inappropriate. LOL**_

_**My thanksgiving was good too. I went by my boyfriend's house and spent the day with his family. I expected it to be really weird, but it was really not, it was fun. Except the part where my other friend's aunt tried feeling up on him and got me instead. I wanted to punch her so hard, but I restrained myself. Go me. Ha-ha **_

_**How do you know I am still in bed? I could be in the shower, or driving. *sigh* but your right, I am doing neither. I am in bed. My friend's brother woke me up. From one of THOSE dreams. This one was different though. I wasn't running or trying to hide. I was an extravagant room with someone trying to get me to play with babies. Whenever I said no, he would hit me. I don't know what this shit means. I tried to ask my mom last time she was here, but she just closed herself in her room and refused to answer. **_

_**Well as much as I love talking to you, I am getting yelled at and called a lazy ass for still being in bed. Until I talk to you again, go shop. XD **_

_**Lazing around, **_

_**Kit. **_

One the message was sent; I looked over at Andre who was still texting on his phone. "Shoo. I have to take a shower." I told him pushing him off my bed, which he got off and walked out the door. Though not before threatening to send Lissa up here if I didn't get out of bed.

Shaking my head I got out of bed and went to take a shower. Once I was out I grabbed my favorite pair of Capri's and a black tank top with some flip flops. When I walked downstairs it was like I walked into someone else's house.

In the kitchen Lissa was standing watching Christen wrap our turkey in bacon, Mason was out back playing with a dog (when did he get a dog?) and Eddie and Andre were in the living room watching football. Wow, we looked like a real family.

"Really fireboy, your putting bacon on the bird?" I ask leaning over and taking a baby carrot from where they were sitting on the counter. "Who is Mase playing with? His new girlfriend?" I ask when I heard barking.

"No, that's Lacey. She is your new dog." Liss said before noticing my shirt and jumping up. "Oh my god, I forgot I got you a shirt yesterday." Wait, they got me a dog? What the hell? Ya I wanted one, but they went out and got one? My doggy train of thought was derailed when Lissa handed me a shirt.

It was a baseball style shirt, with the main part white and the short sleeves black. What was written on the front made me laugh. It said 'I heart boys with accents' I was instantly in love with it. "Oh my god Liss, it's perfect!" I said laughing, after a moment put the shirt on the table in the hall way and went out back to meet Lacey.

"Mase, who's the pouch?" I called, and then laughed when the beautiful brown pit bull looked over at me, and abandoned Mason in favor of the new person. When she got to me I dropped to my knees and started playing with her, she was such a sweetheart and littered my face with doggy kisses. "Hi baby, you're a good girl aren't you?" I ask her, as she lay on the ground and exposed her belly for rubs. I loved her already.

"This is Lacey. She is your new dog. I know you said you wanted a dog so when Brad went to the shelter to look for a dog for his girl, I saw them leading this beauty to 'the room' and I couldn't let them do it. So I told them I wanted her. And here we are." He told me, and I think it made me love him more than I had before.

When we were in 8th grade, he, Eddie, Lissa and I had spent a summer volunteering at an animal shelter, and I am not the most sentimental person, but that was one of the most heartbreaking summers of my life. Spending time with all those dogs and cats, only to see them be euthanized. Lissa and I would cry ourselves to sleep most nights.

"Mase, you really are an amazing guy you know." I told him, standing up with Lacey. "Let's go in the house and get you some water good girl." I said rubbing her head as we walked in the door. When we walked in, Christian saw her and shook his head.

"No, no dogs in my kitchen. Out." He said, pointing to the living room. I had to laugh; he was such a girl, who would have ever thought it. "Oh and Rose, I need you to go to the store. And pick Dimitri up on your way back." He said, handing me a list.

"Uh, ok Mom. Geez, regular Betty Homemaker you have their Liss." Grabbing the list I walked out of the room, grabbing my new shirt as I did. After running up stairs to change and grab my phone and wallet I left.

"Really? There are no Dill pickles? He can deal with these ones, I am not running all over the city to get pickles." I complained to myself as I stood in the isle trying to get everything he needed.

"Rose? Rose Hathaway?" I heard my named called from a little ways down the aisle. Looking up I saw a girl with hair almost as dark as mine and slightly curly, like she had a perm. "I am Catherine; I couldn't help but over hear your dilemma. There are some Dill pickles in the back, by the sandwich meats. We don't stock new stuff till night, and with all the sales everyone is stocking up on everything." She said laughing, and I suddenly recognized her. She was in my math class.

"Hey, you're in my math class. I didn't know you worked here." I said smiling at her. Needless to say we ended up standing there talking for about 10 minutes, until another worker came over and yelled at her for not working, with a wink at me she turned back around and went to work.

After getting everything on 'mommy boys' list, I went to the pet ale and got a big bag of dry dog food, some toys, and basically everything you need for a dog. Hell, I even got a fluffy looking dog bed. Its times like this I am thankful for my mother's unlimited bank account and the fact that I had access to it.

When I pushed my cart to the front of the store, I groaned when I saw the huge lines. I forgot today was black Friday for a second. Shaking my head I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Penn.

_**Kit**__**: oh my god, my friends are amazing. They got me a dog. **_

_**Penn**__**: oh really? What kind of dog? A puppy?**_

_**Kit**__**: no, she's about a year or so old. She is a pit bull. They got her from the shelter. She is such a sweetheart. Her name is Lacey. **_

_**Penn: **__**aw, that's so sweet. But aren't Pit Bulls known for being vicious? **_

_**Kit: **__**Pits are NOT vicious. It's how they are raised that deems how they are as adults. Any dog can be vicious. If you train them to hate everyone, or treat them with neglect or cruelty that's how they will be when they are grown. If you treat them with love and kindness, they will be sweethearts. It's the same way with humans. **_

_**Penn: **__**ok. Wow, I didn't know you felt so strongly about dogs. It's kind of sweet. And between you and me, I think it makes me love you even more.**_

_**Kit: **__**Penn, you can't say things like that. I have a boyfriend whom I love with all my heart…loving you… it makes me feel like I am cheating on him. Hell even talking to you makes me feel that way. **_

_**Penn: **__**Kit, please don't feel that way. You know that you are not cheating on him. And if you really feel that talking to me is cheating, maybe you should tell him. I am sure he won't care. **_

_**Kit: **__**and what if he does? What if he leaves me? I can't handle that Penn. I need him. **_

As soon I sent that, I closed my eyes and put my phone away. Pushing my cart forward I loaded the convey belt and checked out. When I got to the casher, I realized she was another girl from school. Laurie I think. She was on the cheerleading squad with Lissa.

"Oh hi Rose. I love your shirt! No doubt meant for your boyfriend huh?" she said laughing as she rang everything up. Other than Lissa and Alex, she was one of the cool cheerleaders. She had been one of the girls that volunteered with us at the animal shelter in middle school. I think she went vegetarian after that.

"Ya, Lissa got it for me. Said it screamed Rose all over the place." I said laughing as I ran my… moms credit card though the little thing and signed the receipt. "See you Monday Laurie" I called to her as I walked out of the store and loaded my car.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I ignored the message from Penn and called Dimitri. When he picked up he sounded breathless. "Roza. Small problem with my bread…" he said, than there seemed to be a small scuffle and the phone was taken away from Dimitri.

"Roza, this is Ivan. The problem with his bread is it's burnt. It's nearly black…er. I think it could be used as a projectile missile. Tetya Olena made some for you." he said, than grunted when Dimitri grabbed the phone back, "it wasn't that bad Ivan." My boyfriend told his cousin.

"Are you boys done? I am on my way." I told him before hanging up and driving to his house. When I got there, Dimitri was sitting on the steps with Ivan next to him, poking a loaf of bread. It must be Dimitri's burnt one because it doesn't give at all when it was touched, not like with normal fresh bread.

"Will you stop touching my boyfriend's bread?" I ask as I got out of the car, well half got out. One leg was still in the car while the other was on the side walk. I knew that if I got all the way out Dimitri would insist on driving. "Ready to go babe? Betty at home is going to want his stuff." I said with a laugh as I got back in the car.

When Dimitri got in the car he smiled and leaned over and kissed me. "I love your shirt." He laughed as he sat back. Damn this shirt was making me popular. Well more popular but whatever.

When we got home, I made him carry the dog food and I carried the other stuff. When we walked in the house we were greeted by the happy barks of Lacey and the sound of talking from the kitchen. "You can put the dog food in the hall closet." I told him as I brought the bags back to Christian.

What I found in the kitchen would scar me for life.

_**AN: ohhhh! Cliff hanger! Whoot! My first one EVER! Yay me! Bet you want to know what she saw huh? Lol XD **_

_**Ok so next chapter will start out were we ended here, but then we will do the talent show. And remember, there will be videos you need to watch on my profile of the Capoeira. **_

_**And now for my serious topic: animal shelters. If you guys want to get a dog/cat, Look to a shelter, don't go through a breeder or someone who refuses to get their pets fixed and keeps having more litters. Between 8 and 13 THOUSAND animals are euthanized every year because people don't care enough about their pets do what is best for them. once you have a baby, you can't just take it somewhere when you don't want it anymore, or it gets to be too much to handle, or there isn't room, why do it to an animal? **_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Our Scars remind us that the past is real.**_

Rpov

Pressed against the counter was my best friend, my sister, shirtless. Christen was on his knees, starting to take her jeans off, and he himself was in nothing but boxers. "Oh my god! My eyes! My eyes! They burn!" I screamed, dropping the bags and covering my face with my hands. When I felt arms around me, I turned and buried my face in Dimitri's chest.

"ROSE! Oh my god! What are you doing here? Back, what are you doing back?" Lissa demanded grabbing her shirt off the counter behind her. I didn't want to turn around, but I heard scuffling and I was assuming, hopping that they were getting dressed.

"This is my house, that's what I am doing here. And if you guys wanted to have sex, there are 2 rooms up stairs. Take moms room or the guest room. STAY OUT OF MINE. The only one having sex in my bed is me and Dim…me!" I holler back at them. "I am going up stairs. Come on Lacey baby." I called over my shoulder as I started down the hall.

The rest of the day I spent the rest of the day either in my room or hanging with the guys. I could not even look at Lissa or Christen.

The next day when we went out to the mall, Lissa made me get a dress. She just better hope I could get of it in time for the group thing. It was nearly 3 and I wanted to go home and go to bed. Over the last 2 days I have eaten more than I normally do in a week.

"Hey Rose, what do you say we make one more stop?" Liss ask, standing in front of what looked like a tattoo/pricing parlor. She and I had wanted to get our belly buttons done for a while. "Let's get our belly buttons done." she said, to which I nodded my head.

When we walked in and ask about it they said that since we were only 17, they would need to talk to parents, so Liss called her mom and dad and I, reluctantly called mine. "Mom, can I get my belly button pierced? Lissa and I are in the shop right now and all you have to do is tell them it's ok." I said into the phone.

Within the next 10 minutes we both had parental consent and were sitting in the chair our shirts up to just under our boobs and our hands clasp with each other.

"I like it." Lissa said as we walked out of the shop, she had her shirt up some and was playing with the little silver barbell. "We need to go look at more rings, for when we can change them." she said grabbing my arm and pulling me into Spencer's.

A week later on Saturday, I was standing in the dressing room with Lissa putting the finishing touches on my outfit. For my song we had decided on a floor length red dress that had a goddess style shoulder. (It went over only one shoulder like old goddess dress's) a pair of black heels and the one piece of jewelry my mother ever gave me. My Nazar was a little eye type charm with cross bones coming from it. I was told it was a gift from my father.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Lissa. She had on a sapphire blue dress that came just above her knees that had what looked kind of like a jeweled belt thing around it, with a pair of hoop earrings and a pair of heels. We looked good.

"I am so excited, are you?" she asks me, brushing the ends of my hair again. She had spent the last half an hour straightening it. I loved when my hair was straight, and it would be easy to put it up in a ponytail for the thing with Mase and Ed.

"I am more nervous. What if I forget the words? You know what happened last time when I tried to sing in middle school. My lunch was all over the front row" I said, shaking my head. Just than my phone started singing. It was Smile. Taking a deep breath I opened the IM. _**"Break a leg Beautiful." **_ Wait, how did he know that I was in the show? Oh my god, did he know who I was? Oh! I so did not have time for this! Damn it!

Shaking my head I sighed and walked out of the room with Lissa. Everyone who was in the show was meeting in the greenroom to do the show circle. Taking a spot next to Lissa and this girl Kat, we all held hands as Mr. Shue lead the circle.

Nearly half an hour later, I was standing with Lissa and Andre watching my boyfriend, in all his glory, on stage. He was playing the guitar, while singing in his beautiful deep voice. _"I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you. I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm diving into. Just hanging by a moment here with you" _

I could listen to him all night, but all too soon it was over and he was walking off stage. Smiling hugely I put my arms around him and kissed him. "You need to sing to me more often." I whispered in his ear, as they announced Andre. Letting go of my boyfriend I gave my 'brother' a hug. "Break a leg"

Where Dimitri was playing gaiter, Andre was playing Drums. He had decided that he was going to sing to the girl who changed his life, not that she really knew it was to her but still. Sitting behind the drums he played, singing The Reason, by Hoobastank. "_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you" _When he walked off stage, I gave him a huge hug. I forgot how good he was on drums.

When Lissa was called up, she went all ghetto on me, she was singing Hannah Montana. It was a good song, but still. Though out her whole song, One In a Million, she was walking around stage, putting everything she had into it. I knew that she was singing to Christian, who had become her boyfriend since the horrific thanksgiving incident.

When she walked off stage, she was breathless, but glowing with happiness. When I went to hug her, she squeezed me tightly, before putting the mic in my hand. Looks like I was up. Steeling myself, I walked out on stage. And couldn't help but hear the girls in the front row talking about me, and what a bitch I was. Closing my eyes, I listened for the opening of my song.

_**Look at me**_

_**You may think you see**_

_**Who I really am**_

_**But you'll never know me**_

_**Every day**_

_**It's as if I play a part**_

_**Now I see**_

_**If I wear a mask**_

_**I can fool the world**_

_**But I cannot fool my heart**_

_**Who is that girl I see**_

_**Staring straight back at me?**_

_**When will my reflection show?**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

_**I am now**_

_**In a world where I**_

_**Have to hide my heart**_

_**And what I believe in**_

_**But somehow**_

_**I will show the world**_

_**What's inside my heart**_

_**And be loved for who I am**_

_**Who is that girl I see**_

_**Staring straight back at me?**_

_**Why is my reflection**_

_**Someone I don't know?**_

_**Must I pretend that I'm**_

_**Someone else for all time?**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

_**There's a heart that must be**_

_**Free to fly**_

_**That burns with a need to know**_

_**The reason why**_

_**Why must we all conceal**_

_**What we think, how we feel?**_

_**Must there be a secret me**_

_**I'm forced to hide?**_

_**I won't pretend that I'm**_

_**Someone else for all time**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

By the time I was done singing, I had tears in my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I strode off stage and handed the mic to Kat, who walked on stage and I rushed to the dressing room. Kat was going to sing, and there was someone reading poetry than Mason, Eddie Meredith and I was up. Ya found out today that Mar was joining us.

When I got to the dressing room I grabbed my bag with my change of clothes in it while Lissa unzipped my dress. In the next 4 minutes I had my dress and heels off, my black yoga pants and white spaghetti strap on and my hair in a ponytail.

When I walked out of the room Mase handed me a bottle of water and we rushed to the stage where they were moving the drums. The guy who was reading the poem bowed and walked off stage smiling at us. "Break a leg, it's a tough crowd" he laughed and we all walked onto the stage.

When we got to the center, we got in a lose circle and Mase nodded at me as a cool African drum beat started. Jumping from one leg to the other, in what looked more like dancing than fighting Mason and I started 'fighting' first he advanced and did a handstand, bringing his feet over his head like he was trying to kick me. To which I did a cartwheel away from.

Over the next 10 minutes the 4 of us took turns 'fighting' doing kicks, flips, handstands and all around looking like we were dancing. What we were doing was an African form of fighting. It was created in sixtieth century Brazil called Capoeira

When we were done, Mason stood before the stage and explained what it was. Everyone seemed to have loved it. I would not be surprised if Monday everyone wanted to learn it. When we walked off stage I was in the arms of Dimitri before I even knew it.

"I will have to remember that you can do that love. Remind me not to piss you off" he said laughing, as he kissed my head. Our act was the last one of the night and so went out on stage and called everyone in the show out to do the final bow.

"What do you say we go get ice cream? I really want some ice cream" Mason said when we had all changed out of our outfits and into normal street cloths. When we walked out to the car, I put my hands on my hips.

"Why am I the only one ever driving? You losers have cars." I demanded my hands on my hips when Dimitri grabbed my keys. "And why do I never get to drive?"

"You drive because you love us, and he drives because you are easily distracted." Eddie said as everyone piled in my car. It never failed to amaze me how they always got 6 people in my 5 seater.

Pulling up beside me Andre rolled the window down to talk to me. "So, Cold Stone?" he asked and everyone agreed so that's where we went.

_**A/N: ok, sorry about not posting sooner, I would have had this up last night, but when I was at like 1,700 words, I went out to the bar with my sister. And let me tell you, I now know why Rose said that Russian vodka can double as rocket fuel. I am still dying from it. Lol **_

_**Anyway the vids of the Capoeira will be in my profile, so if you want to see what they are doing go take a look. **_

_**I may not post again till tomorrow, cuz I think I am going to go back to bed. Lol anyway review and send in ideas. **_

_**Oh and Katuss, I couldn't message you back about getting the quote right so I didn't have any info so you just got a small walk-in. **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**A bird may love a fish, Señor, but where would they live? **_

'_**Break a leg Beautiful.' **_ For the past 2 and half weeks since the talent show the words have been stuck in my head. How did he know I was in the show? How did he even know I WAS beautiful? God this was going to drive me crazy!

_I'm falling even more in love with you! _ _Letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you _my phone sang from the bedside table. When we had all went out to get ice cream after the talent show, Dimitri had confessed that he had sang that for me, I went and made that his ringtone.

"Hey Comrade, what's up? Aren't you at work?" I ask when I picked up my phone. Not that I wasn't happy to talk to him. I was, I always was. From the foot of my bed, Lacey looked up at me with a tilted head like she was asking who I was talking to.

"Hello Roza, yes, I am at work. That is why I called. My…your books are in. do you want me to bring them over after I get off?" he ask. Oh! That's right! Penn's gift! I had gotten him a set of Louise L'Amore books. That was the only cowboy books I knew.

"I can come get them; I want to do some last minute shopping anyway. I want to stop a and get doggy girl something. What kind of mommy will I be if I don't." I laughed sitting up and scratching Lacey's head.

"Alright love. See you in a while?" he asks, and I could hear him working the cash register, telling me that he was busy. Not that that was a surprise. I mean it was 2 days before Christmas. And still I needed to get something for the dog, and mine and lissa's best friend gift.

When we were 12, we started doing a 'best friend gift' what it normally was was something that was a set of 2 that usually said best friends on it. Last year it was air brushed t-shirts. I think I know what I am going to get this year though.

"Ok babe, I will see you in a bit. I love you." I told him without thinking. I hadn't said it before and I wanted the first time it was said to be special. I didn't even realize I said it till I heard him take a deep breath.

"Oh. Roza, I love you too. I will you in a while." he told me before hanging up. I can't believe that happened. Oh my god. I sat there in a daze for a couple moments before I felt Lacey's nose on my leg. Shaking my head I looked at her, than leaned down and kissed her head. "Come on girl, let's go potty." I told her and she jumped out of bed and ran down stairs.

Once she had gone to the bathroom and was curled up in her fluffy bed in the living room I went upstairs and took a shower. When I got out, I stood by my closet in a lace bra and panties. I was stuck between a long sleeve black shirt with a heart on the front, and a long sleeve black shirt that had a V that dipped to the waist with a grey cami under it. I chose the latter.

After pulling that shirt on with a pair of dark blue nearly black skinny jeans and some grey boots I grabbed my wallet my phone and the black Duster that Dimitri had bought me last week, saying that he didn't like me wearing Mason's old lettermen jacket from freshmen year.

Shaking my head I leaned down and gave my dog a kiss, than put my jacket on and walked to the car. Running though my checklist in my head. So I had gifts for Dimitri, Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Andre, Christian, and as much as I hated it, my mother. Along with something for Eric and Rhea, lissa's parents and Olena. All I need is to pick up Penn's and get something for Lacey and go to Spencer's and get my best friends gift for Lissa. Good, shopping is almost done. I really hate shopping, so the faster I get done the better.

I had just pulled out of the drive way when I thought I saw someone standing down at the corner by the stop sign watching the house. But when I stopped to look again there was no one. Shaking my head at my own imaginings I turned on the radio and sang alone with the Christmas music playing.

Pulling up outside The Last Word, I got out and smiled at Elizabeth who was outside, shamelessly flirting with the Salvation Army Santa that stood there. "Liz, I don't think sleeping with Santa will get you off the Naughty list" I said then laughed when she just winked at me.

The store was packed, like I could barely get to the front by Dimitri. Groaning in frustration I pushed my way up there to him. "Hey babe." I said leaning against the counter as he rang people up. I loved watching him. He was so graceful, in a way that should not be possible for a man of 6 ft. 7.

"Hello Roza. Your books are in the back." He said, leaning over and kissing my cheek, while still ringing people up. Ya, my man was skilled like that. With a smile on my face I walked in the back and picked up the set of books. I had ordered them online and had them shipped here.

When I walked out, Dimitri was lost in the crowd. Smiling to myself again I walked to Liz and told her to let him know to text me when he had a free moment, before walking back out to the car to finish my shopping.

Later that day, well night really, I was sitting in the living room on the floor wrapping gifts when my phone started singing Smile. Smiling to myself I picked it up and read the message. "_**Hey Roza love, want me to come over? I just got off work and I would love to see you." **_ Dropping my phone I stared at it.

Oh. My. God. Dimitri is Penn. Penn is Dimitri. Oh my god. Why didn't I see it sooner? There were a million signs. I am such a dumb ass. Wait! He knew! He knew that I was Kit. Oh he is a dead man.

Standing up I grabbed my phone and called Lissa. "Oh my god Lissa! Penn, he is Dimitri!" I nearly yelled into the phone when she picked up. I was furious. I hated him, why would he keep this from me? Was he trying to make a fool of me? I didn't know what to think, I wanted to cry, to scream and hit something.

"What? How do you know that?" she asks, and when I explained about the text, both todays and the one from the talent show, she was as pissed as I was. Well, nearly. "I am coming over." She said.

"No, you don't have to, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, spend it with your family. See you on Thursday?" I ask, like with thanksgiving we always had a little gift exchange here at the house the day after Christmas. I was just about to hang up when the doorbell rang. "Oh wow. He's here. Would it make me a bitch if I let Lacey eat him?" I ask, smiling as my dog stood barking at the door.

"Just don't get blood on the Christmas tree. It would clash with the tinsel." She told me laughing before hanging up. After picking up all the gifts and stowing them in the box next to the TV I walked to the door and opened it.

Seeing his happy smiling face made me want to punch him. "Roza, is everything ok? You didn't text me back" he said trying to walk in, but I stood my ground, not letting him past. I was too pissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Penn _I wasn't sure that I wanted to text you back. Or even see you for that matter. How long Dimitri?" I ask, than shook my head and let him come in. I was not having this fight where everyone could see. The rumors were just dying down about me.

When he was walked in, he just stood there, his normally tan skin pale. "How long have you known that I was kit?" I ask again, holding on to Laceys collar to stop her from attacking him. Normally she loved him, but it's like she could tell that I was pissed and wanted to protect me.

"Since the first day, the day we kissed and your mother walked in. when you sent that email to penn. I figured it out." He said his voice a soft whisper, like he was ashamed. Well he damn well should be, he was lucky that I was holding the dog.

"That was nearly 2 months ago! You have known all this time, and you didn't tell me that you knew?!" that made me even more pissed, and without realizing it I let go of Lacey, and she went to attack him. "Lacey! Bed!" I yelled, and she stopped herself mid jump and sulked off to the fluffy bed.

"I wanted to! You have to believe me Roza, I wanted to tell you." he said reaching out to touch me. When he did I took a step back, flinching. Any other time hearing him call me Roza made my heart melt, but now it made me sick.

"Don't! Don't you dear call me Roza. You lost that right when you lied to me. You said you loved me Dimitri! When you love someone you don't lie to them!" I yelled at him, hot tears filling my eyes. "Get out. Get out of my house or I will let lacey at you." I told him, venom filling my words.

"Please Rose, let me explain. Please, I do love you. So so much—'he started by I held up my hands and snapped my fingers, in an instant Lacey was at my side, growling.

"I said get out. I don't want to see you, ever again" I was trying to keep myself from crying, since I knew that when I went to bed I would end up crying myself to sleep. I felt betrayed, used. "You know the worst part Dimitri, the worst part is that you lied to me. The worst part is to you, I wasn't worth the truth."

He looked like he was going to say something else, but when Lacey snapped at him; he shook his head and walked out the door. When I closed the door and locked it, I leaned against it and closed my eyes. It felt as if there was a hole in my chest, like my heart had been ripped from my chest and lay on the floor bleeding.

Pushing away from the door I walked back to the living room and stood by the fireplace looking at the pictures that I had lined there. Pictures from every stage of my life, when I was just a little girl maybe 8, sitting with my beautiful blonde best friend and my messy redheaded one, than in middle school with Lissa Mason Eddie and Adrian. Pictures from all though high school, than the most recent ones. One of everyone on Halloween, than the one Mason had taken of me and Dimitri on thanksgiving, sitting in the living room with me on his lap. The last one was from last weekend when Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and I had gone on a double date to the ice rink.

Shaking my head I took the ones of Dimitri and me and threw them against the wall, shattering the glass in the front of them. Then slowly I walked around and locked the doors and shut off the lights before walking upstairs to my bed. Laying down I grabbed the pillow that Dimitri always used when he was here and held it to my chest, and finally let the tears fall.

I was so lost in my grief that I hadn't noticed the man standing in my front yard, watching me. The same man from the corner that morning.

_**AN: **__**ohhh, so Rose knows! I have to admit that I was getting a little tearful writing this one. Can you believe that she broke up with him? Don't you worry your pretty little heads though; things will work themselves out some kind of a way. Now when on the other hand, that is still a mystery, even to me. Lol **_

_**Anyway, I feel like there will only be like 3 or 4 more chapters after this. Then MAYBE an epilog, depending on how things work for them. But only time will tell. **_

_**Well now that they know, things should get fun right? Right! And now that I am better after my disagreement with evil Russian Rocket Fuel Vodka, I may even have another chapter out today. If I can figure out how I want to do it. Lol**_

_**As always REVIEW! I loves you guys! XD **_


	18. Chapter 17

_**I'd rather spend my life pretending, than have to forget you for one whole minute.**_

The past 7 weeks flew by in a uneventful blur. The day after Christmas, Lissa, Eddie and Mason had come over trying to get me to talk about what happened. When I finially broke down and told them (after them bugging me all day) Mase and Eddie thought I had over reacted.

What they failed to remember of course, was my past relationship. The ONLY other relationship I had ever been in, the last month of had been a lie. Adrian had lied to me about loving me, about being faithful, and about basically everything. And I was saving myself from getting hurt again. and regardless of the rules, (which I talked to Mrs. P about when we started school again. and she said that if he had figured out who I was he should have told me.) he should have told me.

I wasn't going to get myself in any deeper, when he was just going to turn around and hurt me. I couldn't risk it. Now here it was 2 days before Valentine's Day and SO did not want to be anywhere near the school. With all its hearts and flowers and happy couples.

In the weeks since we had broken up, things had gone back to how they were before. I would hang out and act likes the pretty popular chick with Lissa Mason Eddie and Andre. And Dimitri would sit in the corner reading the books that I had gotten 'Penn' for Christmas. The gift he had gotten me, while I loved it whole heartedly, (it was an iPhone case that looked like a Kit-Kat bar) sat in its package in my living room.

I had not answered any of his texts, calls, emails or IM's, and whenever he came up to me I was either a bitch, or just completely ignored him. Ya, I admit I was taking this all a little too far, but couldn't…wouldn't open myself up to him again. Hell, I should be at least civil to him, since it makes Lissa feel weird about being with Christian.

So all in all, things were normal, though mom had been coming home more, and staying for longer. Not that I minded even if it was my bitchy mother, I was nice to have company other than Lacey (who doesn't seem to like mom LOL). And over the last 2 weeks, whenever I would go somewhere, it seemed like I was being watched, but I never saw anyone. It was starting to get kind of weird, and I was on the verge of asking Eddie or Mase to come stay with me. Not that I couldn't defend myself if I had to, but still.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! Look! Look!" my best friend squealed from next to me and pointed to where some people where putting up posters. Looks like Prom was coming up. Wonderful, more chance for hearts and flowers, and happy couples. "It's going to be a Masquerade! Oh my god, we have to start shopping! You have to find a date. You HAVE to talk to Dimitri, you would look so good together in matching masks!" she gushed, after grabbing one of the flyers from one of the guys holding them.

"Liss! Shut up! I am not going to talk to anyone, and am probably not even going to go. I am not even coming to school Friday. You all can spend your valentine's day being all lovey dovey and shit, I am going to sit home with Ben & Jerry and my dog, watch reruns of Vampire Diaries and stay away from any couple." I told her, shaking my head. Than before she could start her complaining about me being all moppy and whatever I shook my head, and put my headphones in and got up to go to my locker.

When I hit SHUFFLE on my music, it's like the phone itself wanted to torcher me. Why you ask? The first song that started playing was SMILE, by uncle kracker. When I hit next, Hanging by the Moment started playing. Shaking my head I hit next again and put my phone in my pocket as the slow strings of Love Will Find A Way from Lion King 2 started playing. Lissa had put it on my phone a long time ago and I just never took it off.

Shaking my head again, and trying my best to act like the lyrics meant nothing to me, I turned the corner by my locker and ran head long into Dimitri. And sure enough, I ended up on my ass.

"Roza" he said offering me a hand to help me stand. But shaking my head I pushed myself and dusted my pants off and took out one of my head phones. Ok, I will be CIVIL to him. Nothing more. For Lissa's sake, not his.

"Dimitri, don't. I…I'm not ready to talk to you yet." I told him and started to walk past him, but gently he reached out and took my hand. When I went to pull it away, he let out a little growl and pulled me to him.

"Damn it Rose. You will listen to me. For the last month and a half you have done everything you can to stay away from me. The least you can do is listening." Looking around, he pulled me into an empty class room and closed the door. "Believe it or not, there is a reason I didn't tell you."

"Really? Do enlighten me as to what that reason was. You lied to me Dimitri! I trusted you, I fell in love with you, and you lied to me. I felt so damn guilty, and you knew, yet you did nothing." I snapped at him, feeling the sting of his betrayal all over again. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, because I knew that as soon as he started talking I would forgive him and I wasn't ready to.

Pushing my way past him I unlocked the door and rushed out. He had reached for my arm to pull me back by I was just out of his reach. Stopping just out of his reach I turned to look at him, a single tear in my eye. God I hate crying! Damn him for making me cry. Whipping the tear from my eye I turned around to walk away.

And walked right into Adrian. But before I could say anything he shook his head and took my arm, pulling me out of the building, toward the parking lot. "What the hell are you doing Adrian? Your girlfriend in labor or something?" I snapped at him. Ya, Sydney was pregnant, she had been bragging about it since Christmas. She was between 5 and 6 months, meaning that she got pregnant when he and I were still together.

"No, don't be stupid. It's your car." He snapped as he pushed open the door and I got a view of my car. And let me tell you, if Adrian hadn't been standing there to catch me, I would have ended up on the floor. My beautiful black car was trashed. The windows broken, the doors, and hood dented as if it had been hit by a bat. And what I think shocked me the most was the words that were sprayed in bright red paint across the door. _**Sana Kucuk Cicek bulundu **_with a little rose next to it.

"No. no this is not happening!" I said shaking my head, pushing my way away from Adrian I started to make my way to the car, but was held back by a set of strong arms that I would know anywhere.

"Roza, you need to call the police." Dimitri said, pulling his phone out to hand it to me, when I took it, I was a little shocked by the back ground. It was me. Looking at him, I closed my eyes and handed it back to him and pulled out my own phone and called the cops, just as the bell rang. None of us went to class.

When the cops showed up, they talked to each of us and took tons of pictures. It took the rest of the afternoon, and by the time they were done it was nearly time for school to let out. My insurance agent had gotten there and was preparing to get someone to take my car to a shop to get fixed.

Just before the cops left, Detective Bowmen looked at me. "Does that mean anything to you? Those words?" taking a deep breath I looked back at the words.

"It's Turkish. It means 'I found you, Little Flower.'" I told him, and felt Dimitri stiffen beside me. Like it meant more to him than to me. Though why I have no idea.

When they all left and Adrian went back into the school, I turned to look at Dimitri. "What? What's that mean? I know it means something to you. Tell me." I demanded, just as Keith, the rep for my insurance came over to tell me that they were taking my Altma to the shop and that they would have someone bring a replacement over sometime today.

When he walked away, Dimitri had his phone out, and handed it to me. It was one of my emails to 'Penn'. It was from the day before I found out.

_**My Dearest Penn,**_

_**I had to send you an email, I don't know who else to talk to about this. But I had another dream. This one worse than the others. The man… I still can't see his face… was in it. He wanted to take me somewhere, so he made me take a bath. And he sat there watching me. When I turned my back to him and ask him to wait outside, he just laughed and told me that he liked to watch me. To make sure I was safe. And he kept calling me Little Flower, like it was my name. Only whenever he said it, it was weird. **_

_**I don't know what the hell these dreams mean, and you're the only one I can talk to about them. They are starting to REALLY scare me. I don't even want to go to sleep. My boyfriend thinks they are memories, memories that I repressed due to some trauma or something. It makes no sense. Why wouldn't I remember something like that?**_

_**Kit**_

After I read that, I was so shocked that I nearly dropped the phone. "No." I said my voice so low it was nearly inaudible. This couldn't be happening. The worst part is, I didn't even know who the man in the dreams was. If I knew who he was, I would know who to watch for.

"Roza, I do not want you to be alone. Let me come over and stay with you until we figure this out." My ex-boyfriend told me, reaching out to touch me, but I stepped back and shook my head.

"No, ill talk to Mase or Eddie. Plus I have Lacey. I will be fine." I told him before walking into the school again to go and wait by Andre's locker to ask for a ride home, since my car was now undrivable.

When I got home that afternoon, I had my own little entourage. When I had told my friends about what happened, and ask Eddie or Mason to stay with me, they had all said they were coming to stay. That's one of the things I loved about my friends. Even Christian was with us. It just showed me that they really were my family, rather than JUST my friends.

Thanks to Andre and his awesome 7 seater SUV we all fit in it, after they all stopped by their house's to get their stuff. When we pulled up to the house, Christian made his way past us all and to the kitchen. He really was a little Suzy home maker, but damn his food was good.

Sitting on the couch, with Lacey's head on my lap I looked at my friends. "Liss, you and Christian can take the spare room, Eddie and Mase you can have moms. And Andre you can sleep down here. Unless you think Viktoria would be ok with you sleeping in my room." I told them and they all nodded. After the New Year, we had found out that Viktoria, Dimitri's sister, was Andre's pen pal and they were madly in love.

"I think I'll take the couch, you are a bed hog Rose." He told me laughing as he leaned over and patted Laceys back to get her to come over to him. I was just about to reply to him with some snappy comment when the doorbell rang. Shaking my head, thinking it was Dimitri, I got up to answer it. When I pulled it open I froze in shock. Every thought vanished from my head, and it felt like all the blood had drained from my whole body.

"What? No welcome for your father Kiz?" Abe Muzar stood at my door.

_**AN: ahhh! So Abe is there! What do you think that means? And who do you think trashed her car? And it seems like things between Rose and Dimitri ready to get better. Think they should get better sooner or later? **_

_**Oh and I hope that Rose's explanation she over reacted is understandable. **_

_**I may have another chapter out tonight, but idk. Lol oh and Jordan (Jordy) I will get to your walk in soon, promise. Lol I realize that I don't always get to the walk INS in the chapter after the quote but the ALWAYS get in. when prom comes around I may even do some others too. Cuz its prom ha-ha. XD **_

_**As always REVIEW. Loves you! **_


	19. Chapter 18

_**We accept the love we think we deserve. **_

_AN: just to let you know, this chapter is going to get a little…extreme. Some of the content is kind of messed up. It contains some….topics not normally in fics. And probably not what you would expect from me. So just be warned, there is talk of child molestation._

"Rose, where did you put my bacon?!" Christian called from the kitchen, but I was still frozen at the door. Abe Muzur, the man who had been haunting my dreams for the last year stood at my door.

When I didn't reply to him, I felt Lacey by my legs, growling and Mason and Eddie behind me. They were always my protective brothers. And I loved them for it.  
"Ki, why don't you let me in, it looks like rain." The flashy man before me said, and tried to walk in but stopped when Lacey snapped. Damn I trained her good. To anyone that seemed like a threat, or she didn't know she was the fierce Pit, but if you were a kid, or someone she knew then she was the sweetest thing. Hell, the neighbor's kid was jumping on her and acting like she was a horse one moment last week, and then the neighbor's dead beat baby daddy came and tried to pick the kid up and Lacey nearly ate him. Needless to say everyone loved her.

"Rosemarie, call that beast off" my mother called from behind Abe as she walked into the house. Wait, she knows him! That bitch! I have been asking her about him and she told me she didn't know who the hell I was talking about, the whole one time I got her to answer me.

"What? No. not until I get answers! Who the hell are you?" I broke out of my frozen state when I heard my mother, but now that she was here, my fury overruled any shock. When I felt the rest of my friends join me by the door, I took a tiny step back, and felt Lissa put her arm around my waist.

"Rose, call that dog off and we will sit down and explain everything. Though I think your friends should go home." Janine said as she pushed past us, Lacey knew not to bite her, but she did growl.

"They are not going anywhere, in fact." Taking a deep breath I pulled out my phone and called the number I hadn't called in a month and a half. When Dimitri picked up the phone, his voice was surprised.

"Roza? What's the matter? Is everything alright?" he asks and I heard him putting on his long jacket, meaning that he was already on the way out of the house. Good. Even thought I was still mad at him, he was the one who knew all about my dreams and what was going on. He deserved to be here to hear what the hell was going on.

"Uh, honestly I don't know. Can you just come over? Please?" I ask, than sighed when I saw 2 cars pull up outside. One was a black 2012 Camaro. It was beautiful and I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face.

"Yes, I will be over in a few minutes. Is mason or Eddie there?" he asks as the door slammed behind him. After thanking him, I hung up and walked past Abe to the guy walking up to me with a set of keys.

"Rose? Here are the keys to the rental; there is a box in the trunk with all the personal stuff from your Altima. It will be in there until at least the middle of March, the damage was pretty bad. They have to replace most of the body, plus whoever it was messed with the engine too. Parts are missing, or all around broken." He told me and I nodded. This shit was way too much for a 17 year old to deal with.

"Thanks Keith." I told him, and I think he got that I was dismissing him, and not a moment too soon as Dimitri came walking up the walk. "I need you to be Penn right now. My friend, who I can talk to about anything. Not my ex-boyfriend who I am still a little mad at." I told him, and he nodded. "Abe Mazur…he is my father. At least that's what my mother said when they both showed up here."

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement, he looked about 4 steps past that. "Roza, you know who he is? He is said to be the Godfather of the Turkish mafia." he told me, his voice low as he took a step closer to me and put his arm around my waist. I was about to shake him off, until I saw where he was looking. In the door stood my mother and Abe, God, why was he making it so hard to say mad at him?

"They said they would explain everything if I called Lacey off. I think Mase did that for me though" I told him, putting my arm around him too and took a deep breath. "Let's go see what they have to say, I left my family in the house with them." I pulled him with me to the door and we pushed past them and into the living room. When Lissa saw us with our arms around each other, her eyes went wide and gave me a look that said 'are you back together or something?' I just shook my head and went to sit between Mason and Eddie. "Ok, start talking." I said to my….parents. When they looked around at everyone in the room, I said "they are my family, you tell me, and you tell them."

My mother looked around, as if she was looking for somewhere to sit, than sighed. With that everyone piled around me on the couch, with Eddie on one side, mason on the other, Lissa next to Mase, historian on the arm next to her, Andre next to Eddie, and Dimitri on the arm next to him. leaving the chair and love seat open for Janine and Abe. When they sat down, Lacey moved to lay between my legs, her eyes on Abe.

"I met Abe when I was 19, and on vacation in Turkey" my mother started, leaning back in MY chair, like this was just some random talk. "We met at a club and there was an instant….I don't know, spark. For the next 2 weeks I was there I spent every moment with him and ended up falling in love. It was 3 weeks after I went home that I found out I was pregnant with you." when she looked over at Abe, I simultaneously nearly barfed, and nearly cried. She looked at him like he was the greatest thing in the world, with so much love. She had never looked at me like that.

"When your mother told me that she was pregnant, I was over the moon, and determined to be the best father I could be to you. So when you were born, I had you both live with me in Turkey. You loved it." Abe picked up the story, now his look that was the look of a father. One who loved his daughter? "Things were amazing, until you turned 7." When he said that, his face hardened, and I could see why he was the master or whatever of the Mafia.

"When you were 7, we got you a sitter. On the surface he was a good man. Good with kids, heart of gold, spoke perfect English and Turkish, both of which we wanted you to know. He had been working for us for nearly a month before you started acting differently. More closed off, and shy. When I would try to play with you, you would freak out. You wouldn't even let me help you get ready for bed." Abe reached for Janine's hand as he spoke, and held it tightly.

"When I tried to get you to talk to me, you ran away. We spent nearly 2 weeks looking for you. Your father and I were so scared" mom continued, looking from face to face and settled on mine. And for the first time in 17 years, I saw emotion for me. She wasn't the heartless bitch she acted like.

"When we found you and got you home, and were able to get you to talk to us. We found out that Aydin had been molesting you since he had started watching you. But by then he was gone. After that we decided that we needed you out of there, so we moved here, where my friends from college lived." Mom went on, looking a little uncomfortably between me, Lissa, Mason Eddie and Andre.

"When I moved here, I had a sit down with Rhea, Eric, Draven, Tara, Trace and Heather" Draven and Tara were Mason's parents and Trace, Heather were Eddies, and Rhea and Eric were Lissa and Andre's. "I told them what happened, and they all said they would look after you when I wasn't here."

"For the last 10 years Abe and I have been traveling the world, looking for this bastard, and we have always been one step behind. Until now. We think he is here." She said her face hard as stone.

And just like that, everything came flooding back to me. Memories of a beautiful house in Turkey, my mother and father laughing and tossing me in the air. Picnics, and days out at the market. Sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate and watching the fire, my mother and father both kissing me goodnight as they tucked me into bed. Than a man, with dark hair and eyes, watching me, touching me, making me touch him.

I shuddered as I remembered and let out a small gasp, instantly the dog at my feet was on hers, rubbing her head against my hand, and I felt the spot next to me shift and an arm wrap around. When I looked over, Eddie had his arm around me.

"I…..I remember." I whispered, my eyes closed as I turned my head and buried it in my friend's neck. This was all too much. Pushing myself off the couch, I walked to the window and watched as rain started to hit the window. I always thought it was ridiculous when people say that the weather matched their moods, but now I understood.

There was a storm inside of me, I was so confused. Confused, scared, happy, sad. And angry. Running my hand though my hair, I turned back to the room. "So me meeting my friends wasn't just chance." It was the easiest question that was going through my head, and when my mother shook her head I nodded. "I remember, in turkey, we were happy. You loved me. What changed?" I ask her, biting my lip, scared of her answer.

"Oh Rose, I never stopped loving you. I know I am a bitch, but I had to do that. You didn't remember what happened, and I didn't want you to know what I was really doing. It was easier for you to hate me than for you to be tormented as a child by what happened. Every time I was a bitch it would kill me, I would call your father crying." She told me, getting up to walk over to me and put her arms around me.

Taking a deep breath I put my arms around her and hugged her so tightly I was surprised that I didn't hurt her. But she didn't complain, she just hugged me back, when I felt arms around my back I turned to see Abe join our hug.

I still had tons of questions, but right now I couldn't think. I pulled away and walked over to my friends, but instead if sitting where I was, I walked over and hugged Dimitri. Mad at him or not, feeling him hug me back felt right. I was nowhere near getting back together with him, but as long as I was dealing with hard topics today, I might as well get the one with him over with.

And my friends seemed to notice that. Standing up they walked into the kitchen where Christian finished making dinner, and my parents walked out to the car, I think to get Abe's stuff. Taking a deep breath, I took Dimitri's hand and walked with him to my room where I sat on my bed.

"I am not ready to go back to the way things were, but I know we need to talk. So I am listening to whatever you have to say. Whatever reasons you have for not telling me. I won't interrupt you, or get pissed. Ok I won't start yelling, I may get pissed but I will keep my mouth shut." I told him, grabbing my pillow and pulling it to my chest.

When he nodded and sat on the end of the bed, he smiled at me a little. "I didn't mean to upset you so badly. I knew that you would be mad, but I didn't think it would be that mad. I didn't tell you because, you trusted Penn. Far more than you trusted me, and I knew that you needed someone to talk to." He said, running his hand though of his hair. "When I started falling in love with Kit, I didn't know that you were her. I was in the same place you were. I loved and I hated that I loved Kit."

"Then when you broke up with me, I hated myself. I knew that I should have told you and I hated that I didn't. I hate that I hurt you, when I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last before I go to sleep. Every night I dream of, and all day you are all that's on my mind." He said rushing, than shook his head a laughed a little.

"What I am trying to say is, I am sorry Roza, so very sorry. And I don't blame you of you never trust me again, or never want to be anything more than friends." He reached for my hand and smiled a little. "But know, that friends or not, I will always be here for you. You can always talk to me, and I will always help you when I can." Without even knowing what was happening, I threw the pillow to the side and threw myself into his arms, my lips pressing hard against his.

And for the first time in a month and a half, I felt happy, safe. Whole.

AN: WHOOOOOT! So Abe is not a bad guy, and Janine is not a bitch. : O who saw that coming? And now we know who is after Rose. Things are coming to a close, though there will be like 3 more chapters I think. And Prom will be in the next chapter. And everyone who has had a walk in so far will get one last showing. XD so if you have had a walk in and have any dress in mind for yourself send it to me in a PM and that's what you shall have. Ha-ha

I'm sure that everyone is happy that Rose and Dimitri have reconciled. Ha-ha, ya she is still a little mad at him, but she loves him more than she is mad.

Oh and in the next chapter we will find out who everyone's pen pals are…well Eddie and Masons at least. Since they are the ones we don't know. (I'll give you a hint on Eddie's him and his pal I ship them SOOOO hard. Ha-ha first one who gets Eddie's pal right gets to be Masons pal. XD)

So now that we got all good stuff posted, as you saw there was a serious topic in there, that I feel needs talking about. 4 out of every 5 women will be sexually assaulted some time in their life. And hundreds of kids are part of that. If you or someone you know is, or has been a victim of a sexual crime, talk to someone. There are departments in the police force dedicated souly to dealing with sex crimes. I can tell you from experience, that knowing the man who hurt you is locked away and not able to do what they did to you to anyone else, it really helps with coping.

IF YOU SEE/KNOW SOMETHING, SAY SOMETHING!


	20. Chapter 19

_**He is your first love; I intend to be your last.**_

"16-A and 16-B" Mrs. Kirova called out to the student body that was gathered in the gym. It had been 2 weeks since the talk with my parents, and things had been…good. Well good-ish. Mom and Abe were still in town, but because I didn't want my friends to be away from me, and I did not want to risk hearing anything my parents decided to do at night, they had gotten a hotel and me and my friends were at the house.

Me and Dimitri were back together, but we were starting as friends and going from there, and I am pleased to say that I am falling in love with him all over again. It was the day before prom and the day that all the pen pals were announced. I was kind of excited, mainly to see my friends pen pals, since I already know who mine was.

When the principal called out Eddie's number, he got up and walked down the bleachers and met a small girl brown haired girl, she was kind of cute in an adorable way. "Eddie castile, meet Jill Mastrano." Once they were introduced, Eddie smiled hugely and hugged her. And they walked out of the gym hand in hand.

For the next hour, everyone was called one by one. When Lissa was called, I nearly burst out laughing when Christian stood with her. Looks like Dimitri and I were not the only ones that fell in love with our pen pals and their human counterpart. Before long it was Mason that was called and when he stood and walked down to the floor, he was met with someone I never thought I'd see again.

Hollie, the chick from the bon fire party who left her phone in my dish washer. Her dark hair was falling to nearly her ass. When Mason saw her, he smiled and gave her a hug. From beside me, Dimitri chuckled, "I thought they got along when she was over" he said into my ear as they called us up. Holding hands we walked down and out the door.

Today all we were doing was unmasking the pen pals. They had said once we had our pals we were free to leave. We were all meeting at my house; well the girls were at least. Today were all just hanging out and tomorrow Lissa was making us all, (me and our friends pen pals) go out to get ready for prom, which was tomorrow night.

This was going to suck. Last week she had made me go out and get a dress and do all that girly shit. But we did get new belly rings (which Dimitri and Christian loved) they were half hearts that said Best Friends on them. I loved them even though they were kind of girly.

"Dimitri, if you love me, you will not let me go home. Kidnap me and take me to Siberia or something! Do not let me go home with that crazy woman." I told him, clenching his arm as I saw Lissa, Jill, Vika and Hollie standing by my Camaro. (My Altima was still in the shop)

"I do love you Roza, and that is why you must go. You will have fun, I know you will." He said, leaning down and kissing me. Not wanting to let him go, I wrapped my arms around him and let my fingers get lost in his hair. It was so soft.

"Rose! Stop making out with my brother and let's go!" Viktoria called to me, and I reluctantly released him and walked over to them. When I got to the car Lissa had me open the trunk and everyone piled tons of girl stuff into it. Make up, cloths, and all kinds of other gunk. I think I even saw mud masks. Shudder.

When we got in to the car to drive off, Lissa had the brilliant idea to start the weekend off with some girly music. She plugged her iPod in and turned on Katy Perry's Firework. I had the urge to throw the iPod out the window.

"Rose! Stop at the store, we need junk food." My best friend told me as she saw the sign for Fry's. Pulling in, I parked on one of the spots in the back and we all got out.

"If any of you go near that girly shit, I will walk out of the store and you will be stranded, got it?" I ask looking around; when I got slow nods I ran my hand though my hair and walked in.

We spent half an hour shopping, and even though I told them not to, they made me go to the cosmetics aisle. When we finally checked out, we had all kinds of junk food, chips, cookie, popcorn soda, candy. You name it, we had it. Along with more gunk.

The rest of the drive home I blanked out, I didn't want to listen to everyone talk about face masks, and pedicures and whatever else. Instead I thought about what prom would be like, it was a masquerade theme. It should be interesting, they were having us wear mask till 10, and then we could take them off.

Out of all the things Lissa had made me get for the dance, my dress and my mask I loved more than anything. My dress was a red strapless number, and in the front it stopped just above my knees and in the back it swept the floor. And my mask was a black one that was what they call laser cut. Where it sits flesh against the face. Anyway I loved it.

When we pulled up outside of the house, I smiled, mom was here. She would save me. I hope. When we all piled out of the car and they got the stuff from the trunk (I won't touch that stuff) I went into the house, and nearly screamed.

"Ewe! Don't you have a room or something?!" I yelled, for sitting on the couch was my mother and father, seemingly eating each other's faces. When they sprang apart they at least looked embarrassed. "Anyway, if you two love me, you will save me! They want to torcher me!" I told them as my friends walked in behind me, laughing and talking about make overs.

Abe laughed. That's right, wannabe pirate mobster laughed at me. I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! I am locking myself in my room! Make over them!" I told my friends and raced to my room, only to find Hollie and Jill up there seemingly cleaning my room to make room for everyone up there. "What? No! Oh hell I give up." I groaned throwing myself face down on the bed.

Within the next half hour, everyone was in my room, in all manners of undress. Well, mostly just bra's and shorts but still. Lissa was putting mud masks on everyone while they were talking about their pen pals. It was kind of cool hearing the different sides to mason and Eddie that hollie and Jill saw.

Around 7, there was a knock on my bedroom door and when I opened it, I saw my mother standing there. "Anyone hungry? I got pizza." She said walking in and setting the boxes on the bed. We all pounced like wolves on to them and mom laughed. I have to say, I REALLY love this new side to her. It was the side I had always wanted.

"Ok girls; let me see your dresses." And one at a time, we showed them off my long red one, the puffy blue one Lissa picked, Viktoria's purple one, the strapless green one for Hollie, and Jill's tan one. All in all, we were gonna be a colorful group.

By the end of the night, all of us had been had our nails done, hair's dyed (I just put high lights in my hair and Lissa did black low lights) been in mud masks, and Liss and I argued over which belly rings to wear. So it wasn't as bad as I could have been.

Tomorrow would be worse. Lissa had set up appointments for us all to spend the day at the salon, we were getting our hair done and they were going to do our nails and make up and all that stuff. And as much as I hate all the girly stuff I was kind of excited.

When Saturday dawned, I found myself being pulled out of bed, Hollie and Jill were grabbing me and pulling me out of bed. "Get out of bed lazy! Lissa's making breakfast than we have to go!" Hollie was saying as I swatted them away. Then she seemed to sigh and pulled the blanket off of me.

Scrolling at her I got out of bed and grabbed my robe. Walking downstairs I saw that the kitchen was filled with not only the girls, but all the guys as well. Smiling I walked over and put my hands in front of Dimitri's eyes.

"Hmm, I wonder who this is." He said, and I could tell he was smiling. When he ran his hands up to my hands and then up my arms I smiled and leaned down and kissed his shoulder. "Careful, my girlfriend could come down any moment" he said and I had to laugh.

Walking around in front of him I sat on his lap and he picked up a small part of my hair. "You put high lights in it." Trust him to notice any little thing. Nodding my head I reached and grabbed a piece of his bacon. This was something I could get used to.

Around 1, Lissa, Viktoria, Hollie, Jill and I were all standing outside of Pretty Me Up, the salon she had booked us all at. I was excited, but at the same time I was dreading it. They were making me get a mani/pedi.

When we walked in, it looked like we got swallowed. Everything was pink, pink walls; pink chairs pink couches even pink combs and bushes. It made me shutter. Shaking my head I walked with the girls over to where we signed in. within the next 10 minutes we were all in those Pedi chairs with our feet in warm bubbly water and getting our nails done. I had picked a black polish for my hands and toes, but my toes were getting little roses on them. (Thanks to Lissa)

I must have fallen asleep in that chair, because the next thing I know, I was being told that I need to go to the styling chair to get my hair done. Walking over to it, I sat down and they put one of those smacks or whatever you call them around me, telling me that they were going to cut off the dead ends from my hair. I had been meaning to do that for a while so I just agreed.

When they were done, the guy, Jacque asks me what I wanted done with my hair. "uhh, I have no idea really. Something cute and sexy, but easy to take out." I told him and he nodded.

"I think I know darling, but satisfy a gay man and tell me you have a picture of your dress." He said, I already loved him as I pulled out my phone and showed him my dress. "Oh that is so hot, your boyfriend not be able to keep his hand off you!" he said laughing.

All the while he was doing my hair and makeup we were talking, I ended up telling him about Dimitri, and about Adrian and how I was determined to show him what he was missing. It was nearly 6 when we all got done, since everyone else was getting complicated things done to their hair.

When we got done and paid we left and went home to get dressed. As it got closer and closer to the time that the guys would be here, I got more and more nervous. Not about going to the dance, I have been to a dozen of those, I just had this REALLY bad feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. But I was trying to shake it off.

By 7:15, we were all dressed and ready. Me in my red dress with silver heels. Lissa's dress was light blue, with a princess skirt that was different shades of blue and white tulle and strapless. Jill's was tan with an underdress type thing that came to just above the knee and a flowey layer of sheer that went from the waist to the floor but left the front open, it was also strapless. Hollies' was a simple yet fun strapless green dress with a beaded belt under the chest, and a flowely skirt that swept the ground. Viktoria's was a strapless purple one, that had black flowers all over it and a skirt that was white silk underneath with purple sheer over it with black flowerly vines going about ¾ of the way down. All in all we looked kind of amazing.

When the guys got there, my mother and father were there to take pictures, and oh did they. They got ones of just us girls, than just the guys. Than each couple on their own, and then all of us together. Plus a dozen goofy funny ones.

It was enough to take my mind off of the bad feeling I was getting. At least for a while, until we got into the huge stretch limo Abe had rented for us. It was able to fit us all comfortably with room to spare.

The whole ride there, we were talking about anything and everything, though the chicks were talking about how nicely the men cleaned up, each of them had worn a tux, with either a tie, vest or cumber bun to match our dresses. Dimitri had on a red vest, and he looked mouth wateringly good.

When we pulled up to the huge hotel that prom was going to be at and got out, we were laughing and when I saw Alex and Zoe I laughed. Zoe looked amazing in a strapless floor length dress in different shades of light green and yellow, with flowers on the bottom. But Alex, oh my god Alex. Her dress looked like she had been thrown up on by a rainbow.

The dress came to about mid-thigh and the skirt was a rainbow of colors, while the strapless top had different color jems all over it. I shook my head. "Wow, what does Zoe see in her?" I ask laughing as we all put on our mask and walked into prom.

_A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. I was so confused on how to do this chapter, and then when I had the resolve to do it, I went out of town and forgot to take a copy of the file to finish it. XD sorry!_

_But on the bright side, this story is almost done! Maybe like 3 or 4 chapters left. But the last chapter is where I am getting confused. I want to do an epilog but idk where I want to set it. At Rose's graduation, after that? So confused. : S any way, Hollie! I hope you liked being in this chapter! I loves you! Ha-ha _

_The next chapter is going to be prom (as you can see ha-ha) but I will just let you all know, I did not go to mine when I was in school so if my writing of prom sucks, I am sorry I am going by what I have seen on TV. _

_Oh, and to save my profile from being long as hell, and to interact more with my readers and all you awesome people in the VA fandom (cuz honestly if you spend your days reading VA fanfics, you are part of our wonderful fandom ha-ha) I have made a 'fan page' on face book for my stories. It has all the pics that WERE in my profile and all the prom pics and all that jazz. Go over and take a lie. XD I will update on it when I update and shit. Its at facebook dot com / thatlovingangel (only its not dot its . but you know lol) also the link is on my profile. _

_Tell me what you guys think, I am thinking about maybe doing a one-shot after I finish this story with a Romitri lemon. I just don't know though. I mean I feel like there should be lemons or at least limes in here somewhere but with the end nearing and everything being planned out I don't see how I could do it in this one. _

_And one more thing, I need help deciding who should be prom king and queen. Lissa and Adrian as cheer caption and football quarterback, Rose and Andre? Or someone else? _

_REMEMBER SEND ME REVIEWS! _


	21. Chapter 20

_**For the true hero isn't measured threw the size of the muscles, but by the strength of their heart **_

When we walked into prom, to say I was amazed would be an understatement. What I expected to look like some kids party was more like the set of a movie. The room was done in all deep reds and blacks, with sectioned booths running along one wall, and tables scattered near the back. Hanging in at least 2 different spots on the ceiling where chandeliers, only they had white feathers around the tops of them. On the corner there was a DJ, and across from the booths was a table with all kinds of snacks and a huge punch bowl.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Lissa said from next to me, than grabbed Christian as she, along with everyone else in our group surged to the dance floor and started dancing. Rather than go and dance myself I took Dimitri's arm and walked to a booth on the side of the room and slide in, holding the back of my dress so it didn't rip.

Once we were both seated, he took my hand and started playing with my hands, than brought it to his lips. "You really look amazing." He said smiling and I just rolled my eyes, but inside I felt butterflies. He was the only man to ever make me feel that way, and I loved it.

"No thanks to you. They tortured me and you let them." I said pouting playfully. I did have some fun, but I wouldn't tell him that. "They had mud mask" I shudder, and he laughs and then leans over and runs his hand over my cheek.

"Well, it was worth it. Your skin is like silk." When he said that, I narrowed my eyes and was about to respond when Lissa, Christian, Mason, Hollie, Jill and Eddie all piled into the booth. Good thing I was big huh?

After that, talk just started flowing freely, until one of the 'chaperones' brought over a glass that looked like champagne flute, but we all knew that it really was just sparkling apple cider. Either way we all took one.

Feeling sentimental, I called for a toast. "Save all your cheeky comments losers." I warned before starting. "I want to say thank you all, for sticking by me though all the ups and downs that most teen shouldn't have to deal with. You all are more family to me than I have ever had and I cannot tell you how grateful I am for that. I love you guys; I don't know what I would do without you. So to good friends" by the time I was done, Liss looked like she had tears in her eyes but we all clicked glasses with a choirs of good friends.

"Now that Rosie is done being such a sentimental sap, can we dance now?" Christian asks laughing, even though I could tell that my little speech affected him. With a laugh we all got up from the booth and made our way to the dance floor.

For the next couple hours we all just danced and acted like fools, at 10, they let us take our masks off and when we all did, we tossed them in the air like they were our graduation caps, laughing the whole time, we even took dozens of prom pictures, and snapped dozens of them with mine and lissa's digital cameras.

It was nearly 11:30 and I was in Dimitri's arms dancing to some slow song and feeling the happiest I can remember. I never wanted to leave his arms, and that's when I realized, I was in love with him again. I knew I had been falling again but I didn't realize that I was all the way there again. So I told him. "Dimitri, I love you." than kissed him.

We were in the middle of kissing when by some miracle I heard the DJ saying that he had been ask to play a song.

_**Forgive me my little flower princess**_

_**For crushing your delicateness**_

_**Forgive me, if you could forgive me **_

_**Forgive me my little flower princess**_

_**For selfishness**_

_**Forgive me, forgive me **_

_**Well I know there is no way to repay you**_

_**Whatever it takes I will try to**_

_**The rest of my life I will thank you (thank you, thank you)**_

_**My little...**_

_**If you'll forgive me my little flower princess**_

_**Never too late unless you can't forgive... **_

_**Time is on our side**_

_**Let's not waste another minute**_

_**'Cause I love you my little friend**_

_**I really love you **_

_**Give me just one more chance**_

_**And I'll show you - take up the dance**_

_**Where we left off**_

_**The rest of our life is the...my little**_

_**(I'm home)**_

"That song went out to 'Little Flower' who ever that is." The DJ said before playing some fast paced song.

Oh my god, he is here. I don't think anyone else noticed the song or the shout out, but I put on a fake smile and leaned over and kissed Dimitri "hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I told him, and squeezed his hand. "I love you." I had to make sure he knew that, since I knew that as soon as I walked out of the hotel that I would see HIM, and there was a chance I would never see Liss or Eddie, or Mason or Dimitri again.

Inside I was shaking, but on the outside I looked and acted cool as a cucumber. I would not show this bastard fear.

DIMITRI'S POV

So far Prom has been amazing, more amazing than I ever thought it could be, of course it could just be my date, but either way I was happier than I have ever been. And to top it off, Rose said she loved me. I knew that were on the road to fixing our relationship but I didn't think it would be this soon for her to love me again. The thought made me feel like a giddy school boy.

Shaking my head I walked to the table where Christian, Eddie, and Mason were all sitting. "Hey, where is Rose? Liss was looking for her." my best friend of over 8 years asks.

"She went to the bathroom; she should be back by now though." I realized it had been over 10 minutes ago that she walked away from me. Just as I was about to turn around and go look for her, I was grabbed by a blonde girl in a light blue dress. Sydney.

"Uh Dimitri can I talk to you for a minute? It's about Rose." She said her voice soft as she put her hand on her round belly. Taking a deep breath I walked with her to the doorway and looked at her expectantly. "Well, I was standing at the concierge desk getting a room, and I saw her walk out the front door. She looked like she was ready to kick someone's ass." She told me, and I sighed.

"Go find Lissa, tell her I said to call Janine or Abe. Tell her that he is here." I told her before running out of the hotel after the love of my life

I had to ask several people to find out which way she went, but when I ask my sisters friend Nicole, she was more than happy to tell me that she walked off down the street after some guy in a Fedora. Rolling my eyes at her attempt at making me jealous I ran in the direction she told me. Half way down the block I saw the swish of Rose's Dress and fallowed her.

ROSE POV

When I walked out of the hotel, I took a deep breath closing my eyes as I did. When I opened them I saw a man standing across the street in a black suit with a fedora, and under normal circumstances he would have been hot. But I knew who he was, and that knowledge made my blood run cold.

When he saw me, he nodded and started walking. After a moment I started fallowing him. I had to deal with this now. I should have told Dimitri or someone where I was going but they would have made me stay there. What they, or anyone else really, didn't realize is that I needed to face him so that I could put him behind me, so that I could move on with my life.

When I was about 2 blocks from the hotel I heard Dimitri call my name. And I closed my eyes. Please don't find me; I have to do this myself. Hearing his foot falls behind me, I turned the corner after Aydin than made a left at the fork in the alleyway. After another block and a half with no more footsteps I stopped when I saw Aydin standing there, a gun in his hand.

"Ah, Little Flower, how you have grown. Into such a beautiful woman at that. Have you missed me?" he asks, running his hand over the gun. I nearly had to laugh, guns were for wimps.

"Honestly? Not really, in fact until a couple months ago I forgot all about you." I said nonchalantly. I would NOT show him that I was afraid of him at all. I would not give him that satisfaction. So trying to act cool, I leaned down and took off my heels, sighing when I did, acting like it was some great relief, while it really was, and that's not why I took them off. I knew that I would end up fighting, and fighting in heels was just asking for a broken ankle.

"Oh Flower, that displeases me. I think someone needs to be punished." He told me, pushing off the wall he had been leaning against and walked over to me. With him this close I could smell his cologne; it was gross and over powering. When he stepped behind me, I had to close my eyes to repress a shudder.

"You know, I am not 7 anymore. I don't do punishments." I told him, than felt him press against me and run his hand over my exposed collar bone. I had enough of this. Taking a deep breath, I brought my head back as hard as I could and when he stumbled back I stepped forward and got into what could only be called my fighting stance, with my legs a little apart and bent a little.

"Oh this will not do at all Rosemarie. Not at all." He growled as he shook his head and whipped the blood from his face. I think I broke his nose. What a wimp. When he started to walk forward again, I walked to the side, I would not let him have me against a wall.

"Oh stop with the talking already, no one cares least of all me." I said before I sent a kick to his side, which he sidestepped and was able to catch my ankle. Ok so maybe not such a wimp. Kicking his ass would be fun.

With my other free leg, I jumped and kicked him again, freeing myself from him I landed on my feet, a couple inches away from a broken beer bottle. I made note of that, it could come in handy.

When he managed to pull himself up from where I had knocked him, he looked livid. Good.

For the next couple minutes we went back and forth trading blows. It wasn't until he fell and landed on the back of my dress, creating a small tare where the fabric connects to the bodice that either of us spoke again. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how much this dress cost? Nearly $300 and you with your warped pedo obsession freaking ripped it. Asshole." I snapped as I kicked him off my dress and kicked him in the side.

Just as I was bringing my foot back to kick him again, a couple things happened at the same time. 1 I felt strong arms around my waist pulling me back, I heard tires squealing and doors slamming, and third, and worst of all. I heard the loud popping of a gun firing.

I expected to feel pain from the bullet, only…I didn't. I felt the arms around me loosen and heard someone behind me fall. Turning my head to see who it was, I saw a red vest and tie.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed as I dropped to my knees next to him, and pressed my hand to the wound on his chest. Behind me I could hear the sound of fighting, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the man before me. The love of my life. "Dimitri, baby. Please, don't leave me. I need you." I whispered to him as I sat on the ground and pulled him into my lap and ran my hand over his head.

I don't know how long I sat there like that, with him in my lap but before long we were surrounded by what looked like paramedics and they were taking him from me. I wouldn't let them. "No! I have to protect him" I snapped at someone, who whispered to me that they had to take him to the hospital to fix him. That snapped me out of my daze and I nodded.

The paramedics got him in the ambulance and one of them offered me a hand. They were letting me ride with him. Nodding my head I pulled myself into the back and sat by his head holding his hand and whispering to him that I loved him.

When we got to the emergency room, I was not allowed in the back with them so I walked numbly to the waiting room, only to be pulled into a hug. I was in my best friends arms, and looking around I saw everyone. Christian, Mason, Eddie, Jill, Hollie, Andre, Viktoria, Olena, Karolina, Sonya, Elizabeth, my mother and father and a dozen other people I didn't know.

Being around all these people I loved, I couldn't hold my tears and buried my face in Lissa's shoulder and cried.

*2 hours later*

It has been 2 hours, and all they would tell us is that he is still in surgery. I wish they would tell us more. I am dying here not knowing what is happening to him. But no one could get any more out of anyone, not me, not Olena, not even Abe, even after bribing and threatening the nurse's.

Most of the people that were waiting around went home, so the only ones left were Lissa Christian Eddie Mason Andre my parents and Dimitri's family and Elizabeth.

Andre Mason and Eddie had gone to get drinks for us all; when they had come back they had a change of clothes for me Liss and Viktoria since were still in our prom dresses. How could a night that was meant to be amazing, that had started out amazing, end so badly?

"What is taking so damn long?" Christian growls from next to Lissa. I wanted to know the same thing. Sighing I stood up and walked to the desk that I had been to a dozen times.  
"Can you tell us anything?" I ask softly, expecting to get the line I had gotten all night. He is still in surgery; the doctor will come talk to when he is in recovery. Only this time I didn't.

"He is in recovery, the doctor should be out any moment to talk to you, and oh there she is." The overly cheery nurse told me, nodding to a blonde woman walking down the hall in a white lab coat.

"Family for Dimitri Belikov?" she ask and we all jumped up and walked over to her. "He is in recovery; lucky for him the bullet missed any and all major organs. And it was really a simple proses, or it would have been if the bullet hadn't fragmented. That's what took so long; we were removing all fragments of the bullet. He will be in here a couple days, and he is not happy about it. But he is awake and is asking for Roza." She told us and I nearly started crying again. He was going to be fine.

_**AN: sooo I was going to leave it at a cliff hanger, but I know everyone would yell at me, so I didn't. Sadly I think there will only be one more normal chapter and then I may do an epilog I just don't know where it will be set. So help me out here buddies. Ha-ha**_

_**Sorry I didn't go into detail about Rose kicking ass, but like I said before I am a lover not a fighter, so I don't really fight. Lol but still I hope it was ok. **_

_**The song that was in this chapter was called 'my little flower princess' by John Lennon. Ha-ha I had never heard the song before today, I just put in Google songs with little flower in the lyrics and that was one of them that came up and I think it works really well. **_

_**Anyway I am off to role-play now so send me reviews and I will…give you cookies. Ha-ha **_


	22. Authors Note 2

_**AURTHERS NOTE!**_

Ok, so I know it has been forever since I updated, but since the prom chap, I kind of lost some steam. I mean everything was working up to the big showdown, and the reveal at prom and that was done, so what more did I have?

Well I will say I do have one or 2 more small ideas for the last 2 chapters, but I know 100% sure is gonna be in either this next epilog, but the other idea I am not so sure about and that's why I am posting this.

My question is SOULD I PUT A LEMON (sex scene) IN THIS STORY OR MAKE A SEPRATE ONESHOT FOR IT? I know that there are a lot of people who like them but I don't know if with the rating as it is now if I should add it to this story or make it separate. Please let me know! i am writing chapter 21 now, and it should be up soon.

On a side note to all my fellow Fandom members, does anyone fallow Zoey Deutch and/or Danila Kozlovsky on Twitter/Facebook or the VA pages on Fb? Did anyone see the new pic of Zoey kissing Danilas cheek? I DID! I NEARLY FREAKING DIED! I am SOOOOOOOOOO excited! Though I will admit I am filled with a bittersweet joy. I am so happy that they are that much closer to the movie coming out, but I am sad that we are not gonna get the pics from set with the different cast members. BUT with St. Vlads blessing we should have official pics soon. I can not contain my fangirl joy over that pic. Lol its even the back ground on my desktop. xD

Anyway back to my reason for posting. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ANSWER!

Oh and remember there is a facebook page I set up that has all the pics and whatnot related to this story.


End file.
